To Forge A New World
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: When the final battle goes wrong, Setsuna and Asuna are thrown together to survive against foes without and within. Can they reach Asuna's true home safely and re-discover some happiness in the new life they are forced to forge? An AsunaxSetsuna yuri fic.
1. Chapter 1: Autumn Dies

_I had a few requests to write an AsunaxSetsuna fanfic and initially, being a huge KonoSetsu fan, didn't really like the idea; despite really liking Asuna and Setsuna as a pairing. However because it was a challenge and hard to write a part of me felt I had to give it a go. Apologies in advance to Konoka (and Negi) fans; the opening Chapters may make grim reading but I couldn't work out a suitable way to bring Asuna and Setsuna together, in character, without losing Konoka - at least her spirit will continue to pervade and support the pair as the story goes on._

_As a further warning the opening chapters to this fanfic will be rather dark, but I'm hoping that that will give the later Chapters added poignancy._

_As ever would love to hear what you think, I should be able to get a new Chapter out about once a week (subject to RL schedule)._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Autumn Dies**

The battle had raged fiercely for a long time about the old ruins of the gate-port but it seemed Negi and his classmates were gaining the upper hand; Setsuna finally dispatching her long standing foe and rival, strengthened by her pactio with Konoka, before collapsing to the ground exhausted. As she knelt there gulping in air and with her head spinning Konoka raced over to her.

"Set-chan! Hold on and I'll heal you." Only Negi was still engaged, fighting desperately with Fate. A huge explosion of light tore between ground and sky and when the dust cleared Negi stood there, victorious, above Fate's fallen body. Konoka was already healing Setsuna, letting a steady flow of magic flow like warming brandy within her companion's body; but Setsuna still felt uneasy. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was as though some oppressive presence was circling the battlefield and eyeing the players. _Wait! Here it comes!_

Setsuna threw herself in to its path to protect Konoka but she was tossed aside like a limp leaf in a gale force wind. _Such force! I didn't stand a chance...Ojou-sama! _Her whole frame shivered and inside she felt cold. Rising weakly from the boggy ground and covered in mud she saw Konoka's limp form a short way away. _She's fine! She was just tossed aside like me... _The closer she drew though the more she knew that was a lie. A growing red stain ate away at Konoka's white robes around her heart. Setsuna staggered closer, her mind close to shutting down, feeling dizzy and nauseous. She knew even before she knelt down in the cold wet sludge beside Konoka's failing body that the wound was fatal and that no-one present could heal it. Tears stung her eyes as she pushed her hands into the soft, uncaring earth underneath Konoka's back and brought Konoka's dying body close to her own.

"Konoka! Konoka! Hang in there. Don't leave me!" Even as she spoke the words she wondered why she said such useless things. Konoka would leave her. It was as inevitable as the coming of winter, or the setting of the sun. Nothing so good would ever stay with her for long and Konoka had always been so innocent and fragile; a fragrance too sweet for this world.

Konoka rolled her head to face Setsuna's and gripped Setsuna's arm. Setsuna suspected Konoka was keeping herself alive by magic alone as sparks occasionally leapt from her skin. Konoka's face changed from a grimace of pain to a soft smile as Setsuna's eyes met her own.

"Setsuna…I'm so glad I got to hear you call me Konoka again. I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon. I guess it's useless to tell you not to blame yourself...but please try to move on, for me...protect Asuna for me and be happy for my sake...In a second I will give you a parting gift that Eva taught me but before I go would you grant me one last favour?" Setsuna nodded. She could hardly see and certainly couldn't speak. "Will you kiss me goodbye?" Konoka whispered softly.

Setsuna gave a loud sob and trembled slightly, but she kept her pain in check to smile back at Konoka and bent over to kiss her. The kiss was long and deep. It wasn't electric like the pactio kiss but slow and lingering; a goodbye that neither party wanted to make or end. As they kissed Setsuna felt something flow through Konoka's arm into her, refreshing her. When Konoka finally stopped responding Setsuna pulled away to look into her lifeless face. It was fully at peace, with eyes closed and mouth upturned in happy surrender.

The smiling made the pain worse. It reminded her of how happy Konoka was alive. She knelt there in shock wondering how her very worst nightmare had come to pass before her eyes. _It's a sick irony that it was the one to be protected who knew how to heal..._A loud sorrowful feeling desperately contained whilst Konoka was alive built deep within her gut. It drove everything else out of her mind. A dark inhuman despair flaring in fiery waves to consume her all.

Asuna was a short way off and had begun heading towards the pair when she saw Setsuna bent over Konoka's still form; a similar chill to Setsuna's filling her body. _**Oh no! No it can't be...**_An unearthly wail broke from Setsuna's body and her wings rippled from her back. As Asuna came closer Setsuna turned to face her; eyes flashing and fierce like a lions.

__

She's terrifying! Barely human...So fierce and strong...

Setsuna barely seemed to see her; swivelling until she was facing Negi and the mysterious being that'd appeared on the scene. Then she was off before Asuna could blink: _So strong!...Negi's level, but how? _An explosion threw up more dust and debris, hiding Negi from sight; Asuna finally took in the fact that they were up against a new foe..._the one that kill...did that to...I must stop Setsuna! If she's this disturbed her power will be great but she'll have no control! At this level that will only lead to more pain and hurt...**for me especially. **I can't lose Setsuna and Konoka in the same day!_

She'd already begun moving in Setsuna's direction at some speed thanks to a void movement technique Rakan had shown her; so she was hot on Setsuna's heels when they reached Negi's new battle. A way off Kaede and Ku Fei were marshaling the rest of the classmates into a defensive formation. Chachamaru had been futilely dispatched to rescue Konoka.

As Setsuna and Asuna reached the fight Negi was thrown backwards, to their right, in a cloud of dust; he was battered with clothes torn and ragged. Setsuna charged for the source within the hazy screen obscuring Negi's fight. Before she even got close she ran into a deflection spell that slowed her to a standstill in seconds. The inertia caused her to tumble towards the ground. Before she hit it Asuna caught her; both of them lying in a tangled heap on the ground. A blurred figure formed in the smoke and Asuna suddenly found the air so oppressive that it was hard to breathe.

"So we have the other princess here do we...and this feels a lot like the princess I just finished off. Well no worries. I'll take both of you now. It really has been fun watching you all, through Fate, but now its time for you to depart the stage princesses'." As Asuna struggled to her feet and wielded her sword she knew she wouldn't be strong enough and that not just Setsuna's, but her own soul were about to leave the land of the living.

"Shit!" She exclaimed under her breath. Somehow it was the only word that seemed to aptly sum up the situation. Her mind was still blocking out the fact that Konoka was...

A chant started up from within the mist, older and stranger than any she had heard; it felt ageless and alien. Asuna's heart rate rocketed and sweat formed on her brow..._no choice but to attack! Better than waiting it out here to die. _Setsuna stood up next to her and clearly had the same idea in mind for she was tensing to spring, when Negi appeared above them shouting.

"_Compello Ingressus!"_

About them a magic circle opened up.

"Protect Asuna, Setsuna!" Negi called out. "She's..." Then Negi and the swamp vanished from their sight in a flash of blinding pale-blue and white light.


	2. Chapter 2: Winter Chills

_Okay the next Chapters up - Woop! At this point in time I reckon the whole story will probably be about 6/7 Chapters long with each Chapter hopefully up each Friday. _

**_Sony Ninja: _**_Yay! Was a long time since I last got to read your reviews! :) Yeah, I needed a break to adjust to my new course, and then got distracted by 'Girlfriends'. It's gonna be a few more gloomy Chapters yet before things brighten up in this one but again I think it'll be worth it in the end. _

**_setchan-1995: _**_Thanks! That's (so tempted to say great ;) hehe) fantastic to hear! I will indeed._

**_Yuki no Kurai: _**_Of course! Yes, despite my sadness at losing Konoka in this fic there are parts later on which I'm already really excited about writing :)_

**_darkangel2391: _**_Glad you thought it was punchy =D, its something I'm trying to develop a bit as I sometimes overwrite stuff/put too many words in. Ahhh, yeah, I spent so long trying to come up with alternate ideas that didn't involve killing Konoka. The fact they made a temporary pactio's is quite difficult to overcome. I think one of the better ideas that was believable was to have Konoka run off with Negi a few years down the line (Negi is a sufficient protector and Konoka cancels Setsuna's contract)...but given that would be a few years on it would have worked better as a oneshot; well I suppose I could have storied it. But it would still have involved some angst from Setsuna over Konoka and the advantage of this route is that Konoka ends up blessing their relationship in a way rather than being indifferent/rejecting Setsuna which I hope in the longer run will be more powerful. _

**_serenity2009: _**_Thanks for the review! Updated as wished =D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Winter Chills**

Setsuna awoke to see a pathway of endless blue amidst which the sun shone coldly. Tilting her head left green leaves rustled at the edge of her vision. She was lying on a cold, hard bed of shingle with her neck and head resting on a bundle of clothes. A dull roaring mixed with irregular splashing flowed into her right ear. Rolling her head right she saw a large clear pool with a sheet of water plunging into it from a rocky ledge above.

Under the waterfall Asuna's lithe form stood washing her hair; bright orange hair flowing loosely down her smooth, well built body.

_Asuna...wait...something awful...protect Kon, I mean ojou...**Ahhhh!**That was a dream right! Right? This is just me and Asuna travelling before we met up. None of that other stuff happened... _These thoughts helped calm her a little but the conviction of her mind kept her from relaxing. The image of Konoka in her arms, dying, was all too vivid..._I know, I'll just go ask Asuna, _she reasoned at last; _Asuna will know what to do. _

Stretching Setsuna sat up as her mind kept insisting: _It's all a dream, it's all a dream, it's all a dream! _But her heart rattled when she saw her clothes; they were ragged and bloodstained. Standing she insisted even harder: **_It's all a dream!_**

A bird behind her laughed raucously as though mocking her stupidly futile stubbornness.

_Shut up! I know it's true...but if it is, the consequences are so terrible that I'm not sure I can go on. I can't let myself believe it's true until I'm completely sure..._She took off her trousers and top, and then removed her plain white bra and knickers. Cautiously she started moving across the pool taking care not to slip or look at Asuna for any length of time; afraid to see the answer a look might bring.

_Ignorance is bliss after all,_ _but to be blind to something this big will only drive me mad...so I lose either way...unless it's all a dream. _

Asuna turned so that the fall splashed against her back. The beauty of her form stole Setsuna's breath away and held her gaze. For a split second she forgot what she was going to ask, or how to say it. Instead she blushed and stammered,

"Ummm..." Then the sickening reality of what she knew she was to discover turned her skin whiter than marble.

Asuna looked apprehensive and reading the question in Setsuna's eyes quickly walked over, with tears in her eyes, to embrace Setsuna.

"I'm so sorry Setsuna. It happened and I wasn't able to stop it." Setuna felt her body go cold and tremble despite Asuna's warmth.

"So she's really dead?" She managed to gasp; her voice barely audible. Asuna hugged her tighter.

"Yes," she whispered sorrowfully.

The closeness and warmth of Asuna's body did, for the briefest of moments, remove all the guilt and pain; sucked it away to a void. _Here, I am safe from the fears of my mind... **No! I can't be free! Why should I be free when Konoka is dead!** _The volatile, irrational concoction of emotions broke free to energise her; terror, anger and blame causing her hands to clench to claws and her mind to reel in agony. Roughly Setsuna pulled away from Asuna's hold as her eyes flooded with bitter despair.

"It isn't your fault Asuna! She wasn't your charge after all! Konoka was mine to protect...and I failed! My own life was forfeit from that point on..." Tears were running from her eyes and burning her face. She managed to finish with eyes clamped shut, "don't come after me or try to speak to me! I am the lowest of the low." She turned from Asuna, wondering why this hurt almost as much as the loss of Konoka.

**_It shouldn't! Konoka was...is my all. But Konoka wanted me to be happy and to protect Asuna didn't she? Why? Why should I be happy when she's dead? How can I be happy when she's dead!_**She started walking and then jogging across the pool to her clothes; back stooped as though a dark oppressive force floated right behind her, tormenting her. Asuna watched on, worried and upset.

_Well it was bound to hurt her even more than me...and I'm hurting quite badly just thinking about it…They'd become so close... and she saw Konoka die before her...Geez - I don't even know if Negi's alive – and I do worry about him. He's like the kid brother I never had...and I used to think Ayaka stupid for caring about getting a kid brother! But I can't let Setsuna destroy herself; she's the only good friend I may have left and I care..._The last thought sounded a little odd to her and the pleasant feeling of Setsuna's body against hers made her blush. Shaking her head in disgust she thought: _You pervert! How can you even let a thought like that creep in now? Konoka...why did you have to leave us? What should I do now Konoka? You always knew how to handle Setsuna..._

Setsuna was at the clearing edge hastily flinging on her clothes and about to vanish. Asuna called out,

"Setsuna! I can't order you about or understand how much pain you're in. All I can do is to ask you this. What would Konoka want you to do with your life? Running is always the easiest option but I'm sure she and I saw more in you than that." Setsuna paused for a second wavering, but then she dashed away deep into the jungle...

Setsuna wasn't sure how far she had run. She just knew she had to get away from everyone and everything. _Even Asuna, because even her kindness can't help me here – I don't deserve it! _Asuna and Konoka's words were gnawing at her all the same, like acid to her self pity. With every step she could feel her resolve to flee weakening. Eventually she sat down on a fallen tree branch in a small clearing and put her head in her hands; letting a trickle of tears flow down her face onto her dark skirt, and legs where the skirt was torn. Around her she could hear the enthusiastic chirpings of the jungle; its liveliness amplifying her loneliness.

_I can't run forever or go to where she is because Konoka and Negi told me to protect Asuna. Not that she needs my protection! I can't be unhappy because I promised Konoka I'd be happy. But how is that possible in a world without her! How can I be happy without the one I served and loved all my life? I'd need someone else, but who could take the place of ojou-sama? And now I'm so alone..._

As she thought this Asuna's smiling face popped into her mind and Asuna's words, 'I'm sure she and I saw more in you,' asserted them-selves with even more force than before. Then words from much further back when she was also filled with self loathing and doubt trickled in: 'Go and we'll support you'. The words were mixed with Asuna smiling, Asuna walking towards her, Asuna under the waterfall with water spilling over her...Setsuna groaned and tried to obliterate the image. _Why do I find some girls so attractive? I'm so abnormal, I'm a disgrace! To trample over ojou-sama's memory so soon!_

Subconsciously though she knew Konoka wouldn't have minded; in fact she'd have thought it hilariously amusing. She knew in her heart she was just annoyed at how fast she was moving on from Konoka's death. _But it was Konoka who was the architect and driving force for you to move on..._her rational mind argued and, as she had no rational reply, she told her rational mind to shut up. Sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes she looked round the warm clearing. Most of the undergrowth was chest high but some ferns rose to shoulder height. The clearing was lit by a narrow beam of light slipping over the backs of the trees on the opposite side about a hundred metres away.

_Then enough with the tears and self pity, Setsuna! If Konoka hadn't said anything maybe I would have taken the easy way out...or maybe not, because I'd have known Konoka wouldn't have wanted that...and maybe there is more to me than a complete coward. But for her sake I will protect Asuna, at least, but as for her second wish – I haven't the faintest idea how I can be happy without her...For now I'll kill the pain; bury it as I always did when alone. First off I need to find Asuna...Oh blast! Did I actually shove her away from me at the pool and say such harsh words..._That thought caused a new twinge of pain to echo inside her…_but Asuna is my best friend still alive, so feeling a twinge of regret and pain at hurting her is natural right? Even one so deep and strong..._She was so lost in thought that it took her a while to notice how quiet the clearing had become.

_...Wait...Wasn't there a lot of background noise when I arrived here; how come it's so quiet? _She looked about but nothing seemed to have changed. A loud raking cry above sent goose-bumps racing across her skin and seconds later a huge shadow blocked out the sunlight plunging the glade into a chilling gloom.

_It's a dragon! _She thought in alarm as she drew her katana. _Where's ojou...**Ahhh! Not now!** _The reflex reaction to check Konoka was safe sent a wave of loss through her system, paralysing her. By the time she regained control the dragon had lazily wheeled round and was diving down at her with terrifying speed.

"Adeat!" She cried...and nothing happened. _Baka! Konoka's dead..._She didn't have time to think further, so missed the deeper significance of what had just happened. She'd assumed a fighting stance to block the dragon and couldn't dodge and with just a sword her chances of coming out alive were near nil. The dragon's huge talons stretched to clutch and steal her away. She tensed and to her right heard twigs snapping. A strong force crashed into her side, sending her rolling into the deep undergrowth and encased by a warm body. Dazed and confused she untangled herself to see Asuna gasping by her side.

Asuna was first to her feet; wearing worn jeans and a sweat drenched, stripy blue and white T-Shirt. She moved a few metres in front of Setsuna and assumed a defensive position.

"What were you doing? Baka!" Asuna exclaimed as she faced the dragon. It had landed a short way away; flattening the trees at the clearing edge and swivelling to strike again. "You can't just give up on me and die! What would I do..." She didn't have time to say anymore as the dragon lunged in again for the pair of tasty treats before it.

"Adeat!" Asuna shouted...and nothing happened; it was Asuna's turn to stand frozen to the spot looking stupid. However being more used to close combat she managed to dodge the dragon's mouth and then kick it in the side of the face. She couldn't dodge the dragon's body racing past. It crashed into her; launching her through the shrubbery into the trunk of a tree that she hit with a sickening thud.

Setsuna had dived to the ground as the dragon shot in to leave the it to Asuna's power; but still saw the direction Asuna flew off in, heard the thud her body made and saw the dragon swerve round in that direction; its face first filled with anger and then delight as it saw a hard fight materialise into an easy meal ticket. With a triumphant roar it sped past Setsuna to feast on Asuna's unconscious body; talons outstretched and mouth slavering as it prepared to tear and chew Asuna's juicy flesh.

Konoka's eyes haunted Setsuna as she watched the dragon rush past; Konoka's voice repeating 'protect Asuna!' _But what can I do?!? I'm a mere swordsman now I've lost ojou-sama...I can't stand up to a dragon's magical shield..._The word magic sparked off an idea; one she went for instinctively as it was the only thing she could try before it was too late. She channelled magic through her sword and combining it with her ki as she dashed towards the dragon. The dragon arched menacingly over Asuna with talons like bunches of steel bananas raised up high.

_Don't hurt her! _Setsuna screamed inside. Her wings propelled her forwards in a blur of motion. Inside a strange tingling sensation ran through her as more magic than she thought possible coursed through her arms and up her sword to mix with her ki. She put all her effort into the stroke because protecting Asuna was all she had left to live for.

"HAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she slashed down. A blaze of blue light knifed from her blade and straight through the crouching dragon. _Was I in time? Did I hurt it? _She remained hovering uncertainly above the undergrowth as her eyes re-focused from the blinding light. Once they had they opened wide in amazement. The dragon's upper half, from just under the arms upwards, was toppling away from her. The bottom half stayed up a bit longer before its legs crumpled under the weight of the lower body; blood pouring and squirting from the corpse to cover the floor of dead leaves and dry twigs in pools of dark, smelly, crimson liquid.

"Wow!" Setsuna mouthed silently as she stared at the dead giant. Then she collected herself and flew over to Asuna's limp form. Alighting softly her wings folded up into her back and she bent low over the crumpled body.

"Asuna! Asuna! Can you hear me?" She said urgently but got no response. Panicking she checked Asuna's breath and was relieved to find it was still there...but it was shallow. Realising there was no time to waste Setsuna removed Asuna's top to check for where the injury was; her mind too focused on saving Asuna to even register a blush. There was no injury to Asuna's front so she ran a hand down Asuna's back. Halfway down Asuna's back the spinal column bent unnaturally. _Shoot! She won't be able to walk...or worse...where can I heal her out here? _The answer was obvious. They were deep in a jungle..._unless...It's crazy, but with the sword, perhaps..._

She'd watched Konoka heal people many times and closely observed the spell-casting she did, and as she started to cast a spell on Asuna's spine she felt as though she knew exactly how to perform the procedure. The magic seemed to flow with practiced ease into healing Asuna's body. A minute later the spine had healed and Asuna's breathing began returning to normal.

_What's happening to me? I can use vast amounts of magic to fight and heal...is this the gift Konoka left me; her magic? Come to think of it it's the sort of trick Eva might well have taught her given her potential and the likelihood of her being targeted. Shows how much trust she had in me though; and rightly so..._

A gasp from Asuna stopped her cycling into despair.

"Are you all right Asuna?" she asked anxiously. Asuna blinked.

"Yeah...I think so...what happened..." she saw the dragon cut in half. "Ah, yes! There was a dragon that hit me. Wow! Did you do that to it?" Setsuna nodded proudly. "Amazing!"

Setsuna felt a wave of satisfaction warm her; _being praised by Asuna is high praise indeed given the warrior she is. _Her joyful feeling was crushed seconds later though as Asuna's mind began working down a new line.

"I don't understand. Why didn't my pactio card work?" She reached into her pocket for her pactio card and as she did Setsuna realised the awful truth. _My pactio with Konoka didn't work because she's dead...and neither did my one with Negi...nor did Asuna's..._It took Asuna a second later to realise what the dust in her pocket meant. When she did it was as though all the energy in her body drained from her into the blood soaked ground. She fell back faintly against the tree.

"Negi, you baka!" She said, trying to sound fierce but the tone was too high and forced. "You baka, Negi..." Tears began to run down her face and she didn't even bother to hide them.

Setsuna watched on in shock. Usually, if she'd just discovered Negi had died she'd have been the one crying. But her concern for Asuna and the fact she was already suppressing an even greater pain somehow held her together. She knew what she had to do for she too had lost her closest friend. She sat down alongside Asuna and drew her close as she used to do with Konoka, holding Asuna as Asuna sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Thaws

_Okay, this is the last of the 'mourning' chapters so to speak. I felt it needed this one to finally set the past to rest and provide a platform for the next ones. Hopefully though, in contrast to the past two, more promising glimmers of a brighter future appear =D_

**_Sony Ninja: _**_Yep, I'm glad the 'fluffs' working even though it is a little sparse atm. _

**_setchan-1995: _**_Thanks =) - it does get less sad, I promise! ;)_

**_ShadowCub: _**_No! I couldn't kill off the entire class! (Well I could but...). I was tempted to say wait and see but there's already been plenty of helpings of angst in this story without anymore so I can confirm there's no need to be alarmed; the others all survived._

**_darkangel2391:_**_They definitely do deserve it! I'm super pleased that you're able to relate to what they're feeling :) I tend to be better at coming up with plots and landscapes etc. than characters so to have been able to make them convincing/relatable is very pleasing._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Cold Thaws**

A week passed. The time slipped away like shards of glass tinkling through a timer; each second painful and empty for Asuna and lifeless and grey for Setsuna.

Setsuna actually fared the better of the pair. She at least had the purpose of ensuring their survival to keep her occupied: Fighting off foes, getting food and taking care of Asuna who developed a fever towards the end of the week; most un-Asuna like. At times the memory of Konoka threatened Setsuna's raw heart and brought her close to tears but she battled on because she had to; because it was what Konoka had told her to do.

_I wish I could stop storing the pain inside...it feels wrong that I can't even properly cry for her...but I have to protect Asuna; I can't afford to mourn. _

The only bright sparks in her days were those spent with Asuna. Although painful to see Asuna ill and listless Setsuna still felt gratified by Asuna's smiles and occasional bouts of cheerfulness as she tended, treated and cared for Asuna. She clung to those sparks as though her life depended on it; her mind subconsciously linking these fragments of warmth to those of being with Konoka in the past and hopefully to the future…_with Asuna_. A rustling sound ahead and to the right made her wandering mind ditch such thoughts for more predatory instincts. She shot off to hunt down their evening meal.

Asuna had just finished gathering wood from beneath the towering, lush trees surrounding the hollow where they'd set up camp. Hunching down next to the pile of twigs and fragile branches she stared intensely at them and then through them; her hair no longer tied but hanging wild and untamed about her shoulders and the residue of fever faint but present on her tired, flushed face.

_God, I'm so helpless at the moment! All I've done since learning about Negi's death is mope, cry and burden Setsuna. It's not like me at all! But its so hard to cope with losing Negi and Konoka and the strength I'd acquired...not being able to fight and protect as well as I could before. I hate being so helpless! Setsuna seems to be so together too, she hasn't shed a tear..._

Memories of the last few days flashed through her mind: _Setsuna returning with food, being carried by her as we travelled when the fever was too much, being held in her arms as I grieved Negi's loss...I can see why Konoka loved her so much. She's so strong, dependable and kind. What can I do for her though? I can't even see if she's still hurting and she's even stronger than before thanks to Konoka's magic. Besides which, how can I make any difference now anyway? I'm slipping back into the easygoing, childlike Asuna of old; before Negi came and gave me a new purpose and opened up a new world..._In her mind she suddenly saw Negi's form standing at the top of a nostalgic stairwell as bright sunlight streamed past him. It brought a lump to her throat but the words she heard him speak had a greater effect; piercing her heart just as they had so very long ago.

'**_True magic is courage of the heart' _**

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered instinctively the same reply she had given back then, "okay then, I'll try and be more courageous."

_That's right...So much for me lecturing Setsuna about running away from things! All I've done is wallow in self pity at my weakness and loss. Whether or not I can see Setsuna's pain isn't important; at the very least I have to ease the burden on her and be courageous. I can't change the past but I can work to build a better future...for Setsuna and myself...and our class, if they all survived... please may they have survived at least!_

"Asuna, are you okay?" Setsuna asked in concern. Looking up she saw Setsuna standing a few metres away and holding a couple of large, wild, white feathered, red crested birds in her left hand and breathing heavily; despite leaving mini-Setsuna to watch over Asuna, Setsuna didn't like to leave Asuna alone for too long in her current state.

Asuna looked up into her friend's worried eyes and felt peace flow into her; mingling with the new strength Negi's words had inspired. Wiping the tears from her eyes she gave Setsuna the first genuinely bright smile she had managed for a week.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry I've been such a wuss these past few days Setsuna; after lecturing you on courage too. But I'm okay now!" She jumped up to help Setsuna but her head throbbed in protest at the sudden movement causing her to clasp it and mutter,

"Ow!" Seconds later she felt Setsuna's arms wrapping round her and easing her to the ground.

"Baka! Don't overexert yourself," Setsuna whispered before adding happily, "but I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Mmm," Asuna replied; all the emotions, thoughts and the fever had completely drained her so that she found herself floating in a sea of tiredness...and Setsuna's arms were so comfortable. She did however manage to whisper before drifting off, "thanks for looking after me Setsuna." _Still I wish I could be of some help in return Setsuna, like Konoka always was to you..._

When she awoke she found herself wrapped in Setsuna's jacket with her head resting on a soft moss cushion Setsuna had made a few days ago. Overhead a plateau of stars flooded the sky with distant, ancient light. Despite the jacket, the air was still crisp and cold. She shivered, aware her skin was a sea of goose-bumps. A faint noise made her glance up and left to be rewarded with a trace of white disappearing amongst the trees towards the cliff edge. Glancing right she saw Setsuna's bed lay empty.

For the last couple of days they had climbed steadily uphill; Setsuna refusing to deviate from heading northwards. Earlier that morning Setsuna had returned from scouting to say they had reached the top of a huge ledge that looked out over a wide plateau with some possible habitation. Tomorrow they were to descend; Asuna in Setsuna's grip whilst Setsuna glided down using her wings. She wasn't looking forward to it. Still, she did want to see just how deep the drop was and what Setsuna was up to, so Asuna roused herself and began running after her.

Asuna's fever had almost gone and the running soon took away the coldness from her bones. Odd noises in the jungle startled her but soon she took to ignoring them and ploughed on regardless. Then, ahead, she saw the trees grow sparser. Beyond the trees a ridge of grass rose up to meet with blackened sky. Slowing she crept forwards. She had no idea if this was where Setsuna had come but she felt it was likely...and was just a little afraid why. Reaching the last few trees she stared up the slope of grass and gasped in wonder and concern.

Setsuna sat at the very edge of the ridge; her head flung back to stare at the sky above. Her skin, polished by the pale light of Phobos, was in perfect contrast to her jet black hair and the dark sky beyond. _She's like a jewel, a perfect work of art...timeless and precious...and fragile? _The spark of worry leaping about inside her made her stomach twist a little. **_She wouldn't_**_...but she's been keeping herself so bottled up lately. She must still be hurting..._

Resolved she stepped out from behind the tree and started walking up the slope. She only made it two paces before Setsuna stiffened and straightened.

"So you followed me here, Asuna." Setsuna wasn't asking; her voice lifeless and tired. Seconds later Asuna plopped herself down next to Setsuna. Looking out from the ridge it was too dark to see the ground below but parts of the jungle were aglow with spots of blue and green light dancing within the vast black cauldron; entrancing to watch. Asuna only let it distract her for a second. Then her hand searched out Setsuna's and grasped it; as much for the security that she could now stop Setsuna falling as anything else. Before Setsuna, whose face now had some very visible colour, could protest Asuna said,

"Baka yourself! I was worried. You weren't thinking of...?" Setsuna's eyes widened and Asuna relaxed. Setsuna shook her head.

"No. I already told you, I can't. I promised Konoka. But..." her words seem to dry up but Asuna wasn't the sort to let things drop. _She always needs encouraging to speak her mind. At least that's what Konoka always told me..._

"But...?" She prompted kindly. Setsuna sighed; to Asuna the noise sounded like every sorrowful thought the world had known had been tied up and bundled into a single breath.

"B...But I can't mourn her. I can't even shed a tear. As soon as I...I'll just fall apart and I have to protect yo...everyone and crying won't help...but then it feels like I'm killing her and her memory." Her hands were clenching and unclenching the grass and scraping the rocky surface. Tension and sorrow made her body buckle and strain as they sought to break free from the barriers of her mind. "I don't know how long I can keep this up. To cope and live but without her being with me..."

"Setsuna..."Asuna breathed with deep concern. _She really has been hurting so much, whilst all this time I've been absorbed in my own self pity! I've been such a jerk! _"Come with me." She led Setsuna down away from the edge of the ledge, which was starting to make her feel uneasy, to sit near the edge of the jungle. Setsuna sat down beside her in the long damp grass. Then Asuna wrapped Setsuna up in her arms and drew her into a hug; Asuna's right hand moving softly through Setsuna's hair as she whispered into Setsuna's ear.

"Tonight you can cry for her because I'm here. Let your entire grief spill out, let it go." Tears had already begun flowing from Setsuna's eyes as Asuna continued, "you have to mourn for her properly Setsuna. Only then can you allow all the good of Konoka's life to drive you forward to be the person she wanted you to be...and until then I'm here for you."

Such was the assurance and kindness of Asuna's words that Setsuna felt her body dissolve instantly into a haze of salty tears. The air shook and rent that night with her sobs and howls until, as the sky began to lighten in the West, they died away to whimpers and then the whimpers to a deep and peaceful sleep. Setsuna's tear stained face rested in Asuna's lap as Asuna continued to run her fingers time and time again through Setsuna's beautiful black hair; shimmering in the sunrise light.


	4. Chapter 4: New Year Mistletoe

**_Phew, this one took some writing...and there's finally some proper fluff near the end ;)_ _...although it will be a few more Chapters yet until their relationship really heats up._**

_**Sony Ninja: **Thanks =D I'm glad you think so! I'm definitely looking forward to writing the later Chapters after writing this one ;)_

_**setchan-1995: **Thanks. I really liked the image of Setsuna in Asuna's lap with the grassy ridge leading up to the sky; Konoka may have departed physically but her influence in a positive way is just beginning :)_

_**Shadow Cub: **By 'chibi' I'm guessing that's the same as 'mini' - I love chibi Setsuna =, but she's certainly had to do a fair shift, presumably as she's paper though she doesn't need to eat/sleep though._

_**KoSSa: **Well I'm naturally biased in wanting the KonokaxSetsuna bond to be stronger than AsunaxNegi but objectively Asuna did have a very strong connection to Negi (be it more like an older sister than lover one could argue). Yeah, it's why I love them too :D they are such an amazing pairing! You're right about Asuna&Setsuna needing some more events before they can come together for sure, although I don't think their relationship is based all that solely on past regrets etc. given they'd become strong friends long before that final battle; so they'll have at least a good understanding of the other...but it will certainly take something more to push things further...I couldn't find anywhere online to listen to the Dawn of Destiny Song though *sigh*...I should probably sign up to pay & download site...but thanks for the suggestion! Music with fanfics can be amazing :D ..._

_**[In fact if anyone does find music that works well with a Chapter then let me know and I'll try to check it out]**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: New Year Mistletoe**

A week had passed since Setsuna swooped down from the ridge carrying Asuna; Asuna's stomach still shuddering slightly every time she thought of it. Not that it hadn't been exhilarating as well; only she didn't like being under someone else's complete control, not even Setsunas. Within a couple of days of making that drop they reached an isolated building, with a narrow trail running to a small hamlet of four buildings. They'd left that hamlet yesterday, assured by a friendly botanist that within a few days of following another overgrown dirt trail they'd come to a larger settlement.

After finding the first building they'd relaxed slightly having made it back to the realms of civilisation. Asuna demanding Setsuna to spa with her as often as possible to improve the little fighting power she still had. Setsuna tried to fight seriously but found Asuna reached her maximum fighting capacity all too soon. She also knew Asuna knew that she was holding back. That much was clear from the silent frustration radiating from Asuna in increasingly high levels.

_It really doesn't feel right to see Asuna so weakened...and it's even worse because I know how much that thought is hurting her. And I'm only making it worse because I've become so much stronger. What can be done?... _

"Look Setsuna! I think I see the next village!" They'd been swiftly striding along the dirt road for most of the afternoon after training and eating lunch so that by now evening was gathering amongst orange pillow clouds; so the sight of the settlement was a welcome one. The houses, as seemed common in these parts, were hemispheres made from long curving beams of wood. The gaps were sealed with pulp and leaves and a coating of resin. A standard magical field, producing a slight shimmering in the air, clung to the buildings to prevent the nastier magic enhanced forest creatures from passing through. There was no real organisation to the placement of the houses. Nor was there any obvious village centre for young trees had sprung up amongst the buildings.

The path they were on meandered between the polished brown walls, curtained circular windows and bow shaped doors; emerging in front of the largest submerged-bubble shaped building, which had a couple of smaller half-sphere rooms to the rear. In front of it was a small clearing. To their right the path wound off between more houses into deep woodland.

From that path came the sound of padded footsteps and trundling wheels. Setsuna and Asuna instinctively shifted their positions to defensive; watching warily as a pink and blue striped tiger stepped smoothly and slowly into sight and down the path towards them. Black leather harnesses coiled about its neck and tethered it to a smooth, shiny silver boat shaped chariot with four gleaming metal wheels. Within it, with dark brown hair and a handsome, slightly aged face rode a magician; that much was clear from the dark purple robes, pointed hat and dark brown staff housing a crackling purple diamond in its caged top. Unsure what to do they remained watching it asit drew up outside the large house before them. The man didn't seem to have seen them at first for he remained staring straight ahead for several seconds. Then he cast them a sharp glance through his grey blue eyes.

"And what pleasurable happenstance brings two such beautiful, yet strange, girls to our humble village?"

Setsuna stepped forward and gave a polite bow.

"We happen to be travelling the lands in exploration, Magus. We were wondering if there was room in the village for us to spend the night? We are willing to carry out tasks to pay for the rent such as hunting wild beasts or chopping trees..." As she spoke the Magus let his gaze rest on Asuna. At first he seemed uninterested until a sudden spark of recognition made his eyebrow twitch; the gesture too small to be discernible to Asuna, who was more captivated by the shiny chariot, or Setsuna who was still staring at the Magus's feet. As Setsuna's face rose it was met by the Magus smiling warmly and for some reason she found it a little unsettling.

"Certainly. You shall stay at mine tonight for I have plenty of room. Besides I'd love to hear more of your travels. As you correctly discern I am the Magus for this region, Magus Barthaus Gelzdin."

_And definitely proud of it, _Setsuna thought. Behind her she became aware of a steadily increasing shuffling and snapping of twigs.

"Now then, I must take care of distributing the food I have brought from Cannavas amongst the villagers. But I will be with you after that. In the meantime let my ermine, Chavalus, make you feel at home.

_An ermine! How nostalgic...I wonder where Chamo-kun is now..._Setsuna glanced back to see Asuna staring at the Magus with a dreamy look. _Oh great! Typical! In addition to being arrogant he's seducing Asuna...seducing?!? Well not really I guess...but for some reason my urge to punch him just rose tenfold...Deep breaths Setsuna. You're being unreasonable._

"Yo! What have we here then?" A brash voice shattered the surroundings as a sleek white ermine, wearing dark shades and a purple robe covered with silver stars, emerged from his warm perch about the wizard's neck. He let out a low whistle, "well, well...how delightful! Then if you two beautiful ladies will come with me I'll make you right at home inside."

They passed into the large dome, stretching a good fifteen metres in diameter with the centre six metres above the ground. To the rear two doors led into the back rooms. The room they were in was an odd mix of expensive modern equipment and old traditional furnishings: A shiny kitchen with TV, plush red sofas, bright interior magic lights and antique over-elaborate rugs and star covered tapestries that screamed the owner's status as a magus.

_Humph! _Setsuna snorted, unimpressed. S_uch a bloody, ego-maniacal show-off! Geez...am I really so annoyed at him for being a show off..._Glancing sideways at Asuna, who was gazing in awe at the furnishings, she felt her hands bunch to fists..._I'm jealous of him? **No! No! No! **I'm just worried about Asuna. I don't want her to make a fool of herself...ahahahaha of course..._

"Isn't it great Setsuna!" Asuna exclaimed as she plumped down into the cosy embrace of one of the sofas. "Who'd have thought there'd be a place like this way out in the middle of nowhere."

"Hmmm," Setsuna murmured as slipped onto the sofa next to Asuna, her friend's happy voice soothing a little. Besides which it was a very nice sofa. "I guess its pretty cool," she finally managed to muster.

Chavalus's merry voice rang out from by the fridge.

"So, what would the brave beauties of the jungle like to drink?"

_Seriously though, are all ermines this flirtatious? _

Shrugging Setsuna called out "water" and prepared herself to survive what was promising to be a most irritating and unpleasant evening...

* * *

Asuna found herself drifting in a very strange dream. In it she'd been ring leading a troop of dancing showbiz ermines carrying black canes and wearing top hats with black capes covered in yellow stars. They'd danced along a bright red carpet until they reached a set of semicircular steps to a central stage. Above her, at the centre of the stage, wearing a crisp white suit with black bowler hat and cane Setsuna stood waiting for her..._so handsome! _

She started moving up the steps towards Setsuna; her heart racing faster as she climbed up off the top step. Setsuna held out a hand to her...then a flash of light blinded her and a strong, commanding voiceseemed to come from the plush curtains behind Setsuna:

_"Bindio ex cufflinkem!"_

Darkness...and coldness about the wrists. Disorientated Asuna tried to move her arms to find them chained. It was the same with her ankles further down the bed. The chains clinked and rattled in a way only real world chains would. Blinking she made out the curving ceiling above the bed and with growing horror realised this was no longer a dream. A chuckle echoed in the dark and she sat up as best she could to see Barthaus standing at the foot of the bed in his robe; the light at the top of his staff pulsing a violent purple-red.

"Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, the lost princess. A void user but not hugely adept at magic. Quite the prize for a humble wizard such as myself. I've waited so many years for a chance like this! Taking in the odd girl here and there in the hope they were worth something...and in the end the crown jewels just show up on my door! Quite the lucky draw!" Asuna gritted her teeth and snarled; trying to shake the chains free. Her efforts were in vain. They just elicited more chuckles from the Magus. Asuna ground her teeth in frustration.

_God! And to think I fell for his charming manner all evening. Wheedling out details over tea whilst I was all moon-eyed at his calm assured manner. I always feel somewhat warm and fuzzy around older guys, they make me feel safe in a world where I'm so alone...__**Setsuna where are you now! Please save me!**_

She opened her mouth to scream but a damp flannel wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Mmmmrghhpph!" She shouted in protest ('You Bastard!'); "Whhrghdoghphisalgwayspenee! ("Why does this always happen to me!"). Bathaus smirked. It was a truly revolting sight.

"Not that your screaming would do you any good. I put a silence shield about the room and I took good care of your friend at tea. Setsuna Sakurazaki will be sleeping like a baby now; the reports say she's good with Chi but has very limited magical ability and she drunk all the tea I gave her. I watched her closely. In addition I'm enclosing her in a prison spell. Any moment now she'll be as helpless as you." Asuna slumped back down onto the soft mattress in shock.

_And it's all my fault..._Then a scarier thought; w_hat does he intend to do with us?_

"Sooo, what should I do with you first now I have you, princesss...hmmm. Perhaps a permanent pactio eh? I only ever make them with the very best...it's a shame they often die when a better comes along but it keeps Chavalus in the black and I can make the girls very submissive under the permanent pactio contract..." Asuna couldn't help her eyes widening in horror. "For now I think I'll just play with you a little, hmhmmm...First let's see how well you nullify magic."

He pointed his wand at the bed.

_"Flans Exarmatio! _The bed exploded in another flash of light that sent feathers and fabric swirling and flying about the room in a ticklish snowstorm.

"Eeehee," Asuna giggled as her body came to rest on a mixture of feathers and wooden boards forming the bottom of the bed. Then she realised she was also naked and the chains attached to the posts were starting to hurt her wrists and ankles. In front of her the feathers were clearing...

_Oh Holy Crap! Why! Why is it always me who gets targeted by perverts..._

_**Because you always ogle older men? **_Her subconscious prompted, making her blush bright red. A second bang echoed in her head and she saw part of the door to the room go flying over her head and hit the wall behind her. Seconds later the last of the feathered veil had disappeared and she found herself staring straight up into..._Oh thank God! But why does she have to see me like this...Aaarghhh! And when she's so powerful and beautiful..._

Powerful and beautiful Setsuna might have been but calm she was definitely not; the redness over her face a mixture of embarrassment and raging anger.

"Asuna, are you okay? He didn't..."

_Didn't...? Oh...no! _"No he hasn't yet..."

"Yet!!!" Setsuna's eyes shone dangerously. Behind her Barthaus had recovered from the shock.

"You!" He exclaimed in annoyance, "How..._Eversio Offa_!" An incredibly powerful blast shot from his staff; it would have killed most mages if caught unprepared. Setsuna however spun and met it with passionate rage, her sword charged with magic; sending it back the way it came. Barthaus didn't even have time to react to his own demise. In seconds he was reduced to nothing. Setsuna dropped to the floor breathing heavily.

"Holy...!" Asuna exclaimed staring open mouthed at where Barthaus had been; the chains binding her dissolving to nothing in the air. "Setsuna are you all-right?" Setsuna didn't answer for a few seconds; recovering from the exertion of bouncing back Barthaus's spell. Then she stood shakily to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine..." She glanced at the feather covered Asuna and chuckled. Asuna frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you know, you've become like a giant chicken..." even as she said the last word Setsuna knew she'd dropped a clanger. The turn of phrase was rather unfortunate...Asuna went from angry to despondent in a flash.

"Damn it Setsuna! I'm so pathetic! Look at me going all gooey eyed over random strangers...falling right into his trap and so weak I can't do anything when I'm in it! Whilst you storm in and save the day! I know this sounds selfish Setsuna but I hate being this weak...because I feel that you're the one always protecting me...and I hate being molly coddled! Damn It!" On the last 'damn it!' Asuna struck the bed so hard with her fist that it snapped in two and dumped her onto the floor deep inside a heap of feathers.

_She was crying! Asuna was crying! My own heart wants to help her so much, ojou-sama! How can I help her to become stronger?_

Ever since the night on the cliff Setsuna had found herself hearing snatches of Konoka's voice; and although at first painful she'd come to love the fragments she heard, real or not, for they were like memories of the past they'd shared existing into the future. This time she felt Konoka staring at her with a pouting expression that said, _**'the answers sooo obvious Set-chan; can't you figure it out yet?'**_

_No I can't! _Setsuna responded in frustration. Konoka responded by puckering her lips together.

_Ummm...A...a...kiss...what?!? _

**_A pactio Setsuna! A pactio! See, you have my magic now right?_**

_B...but that still means, I mean me...you... _Konoka 's face became schoolteacher-ish.

**_Set-chan, Asuna's our best friend. Do you think I'd really mind? Actually it's quite a turn on..._**Konoka gave her a wink and then a thumbs up. **G_o on now, get a move on Set-chan. Help her!_**

The thoughts flashed by in seconds. Asuna was still buried beneath the feathers.

"But a pactio..." Setsuna breathed out softly, her face a mask of consternation. Inside her desire to help Asuna and to stay true to her memories of Konoka were slowly breaking apart her resistance.

"Did someone say pactio?" It was the high squeaky voice of an ermine. Spinning round Setsuna saw Chavalus sitting on the dresser wearing a new pair of dark, oval shades and smoking a cigar. Gripping her sword she growled uneasily,

"What do you want ermine?"

"Whoa! Calm down. I only worked for that old mage. Strictly business only. He netted me a lot of pactio's on the black side of the market you know. But now he's gone I'm willing to facilitate others in their quest for..." He began making smooching actions_. Some things really don't change! _Setsuna thought in irritation and snapped out at him to distract her fluttering heart.

"You ermines are pretty mercenary you know. Coercing people into relationships for money." Chavalus remained completely unperturbed.

"Yeah, well it's our purpose you know. We were set up because often wizards are on the more reluctant side of being sociable, you know. So they needed a system to ensure that they wouldn't die out and all...that's us!" _God the world of magic really is twisted! And given how direct ermines seem to be it's a wonder there is still a wizarding community_... "Anyways do ya want a pactio service performed?"

"Pactio service?" Spinning again Setsuna saw Asuna's tousled head and shoulders emerge from the mound of sheets and feathers. The sight made her throat tighten and head electrify. "What's going on Setsuna?" Setsuna was unable to answer, stuttering nothings into the air. Chavalus didn't get paid his 50,000 ermine dollars fee for nothing though and read the situation at once.

"It seems Setsuna here wants to make you her partner Asuna." Asuna blinked in surprise, thought about what had been said and then looked to Setsuna.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I mean I don't want to do it if it will hurt you. If you're not comfortable with it because of Konoka." Setsuna found her tongue at the mention of Konoka's name. In a corner of her mind she was sure Konoka was wearing a cheerleading outfit and singing _'Give us a P! Give us an A! Give us a C!...'_

"Yes, it's fine. Somehow I don't think Konoka would object...and I want to do all I can to help you become stronger Asuna; you're my best friend after all." The next second Setsuna found herself covered in feathers.

"Since when did you become so cool!" Asuna laughed from behind the swirling cloud. "Oh and Chavalus, whilst you set up the pactio thing did Barthaus have any clothing that might fit me?"

_Oh, cripes! Asuna's naked...it's weird that really didn't use to trouble me_. Setsuna hastily went over to the rear window as Asuna rummaged in one of the ornate polished wooden wardrobes on Chavalus's instructions. As Asuna changed she called out to Setsuna,

"How did you escape Barthaus's trap Setsuna?"

"Oh. That was easy. I can sense magic so knew there was a sleeping potion in the tea. And I knew how to neutralise it with my magic somehow. He seemed to be pretty hot on his knowledge so he probably knew magic wasn't my strongest suit and didn't expect me to be able to do that. The barrier he tried to trap me in was strong but not too difficult to cut through when wide awake with ojousama's magic in me."

"Done!" Called out Chavalus.

"Ous," Asuna said a little subduedly; Setsuna turned round...and stifled another giggle. Asuna was standing in the pactio circle dressed in a frilly black lace costume with bright red shoes and purple stockings. Asuna glared at her as she approached. "Don't. Say. A. Word. About. The. Dress. Setsuna." Asuna growled.

"I didn't," Setsuna responded with a grin as she stepped into the circle. Asuna, feeling annoyed that Setsuna seemed to be getting the upper hand, decided to try and turn the tables by teasing her. Asuna licked her lips.

"I've got to warn you Setsuna, I've had some pretty deep experience in the kissing department." For the briefest of moments a blush did start to appear on Setsuna's face; but the new Setsuna was older and wiser and still hated to lose...especially to Asuna.

"It seems your experience is limited to young boys and old men Asuna...I'd hardly call that deep." There was a sharp intake of breath from Asuna. Setsuna had come to a stop a few inches away from Asuna.

"Ooooh that was low coming from someone who took a year longer than me to _be _kissed." Asuna was a little worried that she may have gone too far with the last remark but in the tense competitive atmosphere crackling between them it only seemed to stoke Setsuna more.

"Well at least I've kissed a real woman before! If anything you're the one who'd better be prepared." Asuna's eyes narrowed and she lent in closer and whispered dangerously,

"That sounds like a challenge Setsuna."

"Bring it." Setsuna said as she too moved in; in the back of her mind Konoka had stopped cheerleading and was joyfully watching with hands clasped together in excitement. Somehow the whole competitive spirit had robbed Setsuna of nerves...and she did have experience with surely the best kisser in the world (**_'Damn right!' _**Konoka's voice said); although she got the feeling this one was going to be a little different.

Then their lips met. Asuna's forcefully latching onto her own. In the distance she thought she heard a voice shout 'Pactio' and a light energising feeling flowed through her. Letting her lips do battle with Asuna's to resist her domination Setsuna brought her tongue into play; letting it probe and pry the underside of Asuna's lips. She was vaguely aware of Asuna's arms about her back and shoulders pulling her in closer and that her own were doing the same to Asuna; lips pressing ever harder and mouths coming ever closer. Asuna's tongue pushed past her own into her mouth, bringing with it some of Asuna's saliva. Her own tongue rubbed back against Asuna's tongue, lovingly teasing and stroking it all the way up into Asuna's mouth as her hands dug deeper into Asuna's back and her body pressed tightly up against Asuna's. Asuna's tongue had recovered from the teasing and was now hungrily exploring the inside of Setsuna's mouth overloading Setsuna's mind with pleasure. Desperately her own tongue seductively licked up along the roof of Asuna's mouth as her breath finally ran out and her grip slackened on Asuna's back. She felt Asuna release her and then it was over. They were just two girls standing in a dimly lit, strange room in the middle of a jungle village...Suddenly everything else felt so plain. Both of them were breathing deeply and just a little red.

"Ah, you really were trained by the best," Asuna said in mock ruefulness. "I guess it's my loss." Setsuna shook her head,

"No, it couldn't have been. It must have at least been a draw..." Asuna cast a relieved glance her way.

"Was I really that good?" Now Setsuna felt herself blushing. She managed a nod before Asuna's new cards appeared in a flash of golden light.

"That was amazing nee-chans!" Chavalus exclaimed from the dresser draw where he held a camera. "Totally wicked!" The two girls' stares came to rest upon him and he gulped.

"The camera, Chavalus," Asuna said menacingly.

"Hahahaha...you're joking nee-chan right? Do you know how much I could..."

Both Setsuna and Asuna took another step closer and with a second gulp he reluctantly tossed over the camera.

"Fine, fine...such a waste..." Setsuna caught the camera as Asuna took a look at her card.

"Wow! It looks like I'm carrying two giant swords! And it's like there's a black thing behind me. I wonder what...it looks a lot like the feathers...Oh well - Adeat!"

There was a flash of light then Asuna stood before Setsuna in black ninja robes, wielding two large curving cutlasses. More strikingly however were the giant black wings that protruded from her back. Setsuna turned pale and Asuna cast her a worried glance,

"What's wrong Setsuna?"

"You've...you've..."

"Uh huh...I've?"

"Got wings..." Setsuna said with the voice of an undertaker..._She pactioed with me and turned out a freak...now she's going to want to end the pactio...I'm sorry Asuna... _

Asuna blinked then looked behind her.

"I have WINGS! No way! This is incredible!" Setsuna remained frozen with mouth agape. "I thought something terrible had happened when you looked like that Setsuna," Asuna chided.

"You...you like them?" Setsuna queried. _I mean I know she praised mine but I thought it would be different if she had the things sticking out of her...but then I guess deep down I'm really not all that surprised; I was just panicking..._

"Yeah!" Asuna exclaimed. Asuna would perhaps have spent all night examining her wings had Chavalus not piped up.

"Um...great girls but what do you intend to do next? You just killed a Magus so I don't think hanging round here's a great plan." Asuna scratched the back of her head and looked embarrassed.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that...well then I guess we should fly as soon as possible." Setsuna nodded her agreement and so within the space of ten minutes the pair had packed, and with Chavalus guiding them slipped out the rear of the house and taken to the skies above the jungle; black and white wings riding the currents of the skies.


	5. Chapter 5: April Showers

_Ah, really struggled to get this one out by today; RL is gonna be hectic for another week or so before a slight relaxing for a week - in which this story should reach its end. Thanks for all the reviews and views for the last Chapter - as ever I'm happy in knowing that my stories are of joy to others; it's your reviews that keep giving me the motivation to write on :D_

_**darkangel12391: **Yes, that's what I like about this pairing - that both are strong & competitive; I feel it gives it a different slant to the more regular pairings._

_**aisismortal: **Thanks so much! I managed to find the song online - he's got an amazing voice and I loved the guitar changing chords in the background and the changes of pace (and thanks to your explanation could imagine the solo and chorus fitting in with Chapter 3). _

_**Sony Ninja: **Yep, I really enjoyed writing the kiss scene :) Fraid the real lemon/fluff won't be this week but I can definitely promise that next weeks Chapter will have some._

_**Shinmei swordman: **Thanks - I'll definitely have to do a KonoxSetsu one-shot soon. I was gonna wait until Christmas but I might do a second one before that to counter the pain of writing a fanfic where she dies. _

_**setchan-1995: **I quite like the fact there's no dominant one - or rather they're both uke as opposed to semi's (dominant not supportive) - it kinda gives the relationship a rather electric feeling ;)_

_**Kurush Wuzurg: **Well AsunaxNegi was a little more like older sister/younger brother and in addition Konoka's presence stems at least in part from the transfer of her magic into Setsuna and then via the pactio into Asuna. Smoother eh? That's not how my writing works ;) the pactio was an important step but they still have yet to truly realise their feelings for each other. Slightly confused about the 'how far I'm prepared to go?' I think (including epilogues) that every pairings reached a physical & spiritual bonding (as true love should be). Am really glad you liked it :) and that you've read all my Yuri stories :D_

_**xxWfCPXX: **Boo indeed :) Am happy it seemed to flow naturally. This Chapter in contrast may be a little more choppy methinks but hopefully still good._

**

* * *

**

**April Showers**

Three weeks passed after their flight from Balthaus's house. They heard nothing more of that incident and it was left to their imagination what had occurred after they'd left; but the thing that burned strongest within them was the kiss. It rarely came to prominence in their minds, save when they slept, but slowly spread and grew within their subconsciousness. The signs were small but there if one looked closely: they no longer changed or bathed in front of each other, a new level of respect subsisted between them and a certain caution at times pervaded their conversations. Otherwise their relationship was as strong and enjoyable as ever. Their power was on a much more equal footing and both had grown so much stronger even over just a few weeks from working in closer and closer synchronisation.

"Hah!" Setsuna shouted as she slashed down with her sword. A dull ringing sounded as steel met steel and Asuna flew backwards. Asuna used her wings to brake, somersault and shoot upward to try and gain ground above Setsuna; but Setsuna had already arched upwards herself on the back of a rising current and came at Asuna from the same height. Again their Swords clashed with full force.

_Her face is so determined, _Setsuna thought as she parried an upswing. _I'm only just on top here and I'm almost flat out. _Before her Asuna's strong arms flurried faster than a windmill and her face was flushed with exertion. Increasingly Setsuna was finding the latter combination, as much as Asuna's improvement, a hindrance in duelling her. She was still just the stronger though and finally found an opening, sending one of Asuna's cutlasses spinning down to the forest floor below. Seconds later the second went the same way leaving Asuna disarmed and at Setsuna's mercy.

"Ahhh shucks!" Asuna said ruefully as she hovered in the air. "I didn't expect that combination."

"It's Jin- zen- dao- gua" (gold, needle, reverse, hanging) Setsuna explained, mimicking the move in slow motion. Asuna watched closely then said,

"Hold on. Let me go retrieve my cutlasses." Asuna began descending but before she'd gone a few metres down a pillar of dirt spewed upwards from the west and a loud rumbling explosion crawled out over the land.

"Woah!" Asuna exclaimed as she stared out at the horizon. "What's the deal over there?" Setsuna shrugged and said with a grin,

"Wanna check it out?". Asuna nodded enthusiastically and hastily dived down to retrieve her cutlasses before returning to Setsuna's side.

"Lets go!"

Asuna had become used to flying quickly…and she loved it. The exhilaration of being able to turn and twist in the air, of the breeze and wet clouds; it was all so fresh. Of course at times it was also scary and cold but that was a small trade off for the benefits…and now she could go wherever Setsuna could. Glancing at Setsuna as they flew towards the source of disturbance she found herself marvelling that someone so strong and kind and perfect should exist. _Of course she's also the source of my strength now…her magic is flowing through me…_

_**Well it was mine originally…**_

Asuna almost stalled in flight…_was that Konoka's voice? I felt as though she was with me…Anyway I can certainly see why Konoka fell for her…_

_**Mmm-hmm, of course! I'd only ever fall for the best…*giggle* you're sure your not falling for her now Asuna? **_

_No! I mean…no, well, how could I when you…I mean_…Asuna frowned, she felt sure Konoka was laughing somewhere.

_**Silly Asuna...How could I be anything but delighted if the two people closest to me came together…I'll be routing for you… **_Konoka's voice slipped away to a quiet whisper and then all was silent. Below a huge clearing filled with scattered rubble and splintered trees told a tale of sudden upheaval; similar to that going on in Asuna's mind. _What just happened? I mean did I really hear…and did she really mean…I mean its not like me and Setsuna…I mean well I'm not…but then how do I know…Oh damn you Konoka! You're still teasing me even now!_

"What the hell is that!" Setsuna exclaimed pointing ahead along a large brown track cutting through the wood from the clearing.

Where Setsuna was pointing charged a molten purple-brown lump leaving mud and lumps of gooey sludge in its wake. Seven long stalks bearing glinting pairs of red, half-moon eyes swayed and bobbed from its back; six of the eyes pointing forwards whilst a seventh roamed and danced randomly. They were now just behind the creature and looking further ahead Setsuna thought she could see shapes fleeing from it.

"Asuna we have to stop it! There are people fleeing from it…" Asuna promptly swooped down in a steep dive towards the rear of the creature; dark black flames dancing along the edge of her swords. Setsuna groaned and followed her down. S_eriously! She didn't wait for me to finish…charging in so recklessly when we know nothing about it._

The roaming eye spotted them and the stalk supporting it swelled. A second stalk slid down from the top of the lumps on the back to join it; two tubular trunks expanding and growing into the sky.

"Hah!" Asuna shouted as she released a slice of black magic towards the eyes. The stems recoiled but failed to evade the slice that split them in two. Asuna began pulling out of her dive in order to recharge her swords only to realise that the severed stalks had reconnected. From behind she heard Setsuna yell,

"Watch out!" But it was too late. The stalks emitted, from holes beneath the eyes, magical pulses creating an unearthly wail that wrecked Asuna's nervous system and shut down her mind. Asuna felt herself slip into a dreamless sleep as her swords and wings turned back to sparkling fragments.

With a yell of frustration and worry Setsuna released her own attack on the beast. A strong downward slash cut it in two with a giant jagged line of blue magic; the same attack she'd used on the dragon. It seemed that often simple and powerful was good enough as it must of hit the creatures vitals; it collapsed and dissolved to a muddy, sticky, dark purple goo on the ground.

Setsuna streaked down and intercepted Asuna's falling form before Asuna landed in the rolling, suffocating jellied mass spreading across the ground. _Got her! Thank goodness! _She rose away from the stench and gazed into Asuna's face, her heart skipping a beat. _Holding her, looking into her face with eyes closed and peaceful...like when I lost Konoka...what if I lost her now...**what would I do? **_It was as if the confusion in her heart from the last few weeks was stripped away in a blinding flash of clarity. _Without her now I'd be empty and unhappy...it's thanks to her that I can live and find meaning in living...is this what Konoka meant by 'be happy?' _She was someway north of the creature now and began drifting towards the ground with slow beats of her wings. Her arms wound round Asuna's strong torso so she could feel her partners pulse and was relieved to know she was going to be all right.

Sure enough as she landed between a cluster of tall green trees, bathed in crisp sunlight, Asuna's eyes flickered open; one purple and one turquoise. They were strange and intriguing on their own but as windows to Asuna's soul they were so much more to Setsuna, for as they opened she could read loneliness, trust and joy.

"Ahhh, damn that hurt!" Asuna exclaimed as Setsuna set her down on the ground. Cautiously Asuna stood up holding her head. "I get wings and still make a mess of things!" For once Setsuna couldn't think of a supporting phrase...there was no question Asuna had rushed in too soon; too eager to be the one to save the day. Instead she reached out and steadied Asuna as Asuna nearly fell over.

"Are you okay?" Asuna nodded and stumbled away.

"Yeah, my heads just a bit jumbled." Asuna swayed unsteadily and walked into a tree.

"Are you really sure you're okay Asuna?" Setsuna asked in concern. Asuna sighed and leaned back against the tree, staring up at the sky. "Yeah...it's just that you're always the one saving me, even now...why can't I get it right...I'm always chasing you..."

Running footsteps broke the peace of the wood and seconds later the figure of Nodoka appeared.

"Asuna! Setsuna! You're all right! It's really you!"

Nodoka flung herself about Asuna and hugged her tightly. "We were so worried!"

"Uh!" Asuna grunted, still feeling a bit woozy. Setsuna relaxed her stance and let her wings fold away into her back; leaving a couple of torn jagged holes in her shirt. Seconds later she too was enveloped by Nodoka.

"And Setsuna too...everyone was so worried that you'd...with..." Nodoka trailed off as the same shadow that was passing over all the girls in the class, to a greater or lesser extent, briefly touched her; her eyes fell to the floor and a sigh escaped her lips. Seconds later it recovered as more footsteps echoed in the forest behind.

"Wait up Nodoka," Craig said as he emerged from the woods with his three companions just behind him.

"Ah, Craig-san, Christian-san, Lynn-san and Aisha-san, these are my classmates; Setsuna-san and the one we were told to keep a look out for Asuna-san."

On seeing Asuna and hearing her name the others stood stock still then bowed as one. Asuna rubbed the back of her head and looked a little embarrassed.

"Eh?"

Nodoka looked startled.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're one of the Old World princesses . And now the only one...anyway Rakan sent us all to look for you because he was sure you were still alive. I think a few other powerful factions are looking for you too."

Asuna laughed..."but that's..." _Wait...those dreams...of being with Nagi and the other greats...and how little I know of my past...but that's crazy...then again what hasn't been in this world lately... _"Anyway we need to talk. Are you staying nearby?"

Nodoka nodded, "Yeah, we were raiding another temple so stopped in Halshalem, three miles East of here for the night...only we weren't really expecting such a powerful guarding creature..."

"Yeah, as usual Nodoka's ability to predict traps saved us," Craig said with a laugh.

"You still have your ability?" Asuna said grasping at the possibility Negi might be alive. Nodoka blushed.

"Well a number of us who lost our abilities made temporary pactios with Rakan. It was kind of necessary in order for us to go out into the magical world and survive...Oh shush!" Asuna was mimicking puking into a pile of grass. "If it were you in the same situation you'd have made a pactio too rather than go back to being so weak..." Setsuna blushed and diverted her gaze to the sky; Asuna suddenly seemed to have choked on something and started coughing loudly. Taking a deep breath Setsuna quickly changed the topic.

"Okay lets go to Halshalem...now then Nodoka, can you bring us up to speed with what's happened. Is everyone else all-right?"

Over the three mile trip back and the subsequent pub dinner Nodoka brought them up to speed. Rakan had transferred them away from the battle so none of them had seen the outcome but as all of them lost their temporary pactios they had to assume Negi was gone. Since then all had gone their separate ways having been instructed to keep an eye out for Asuna; it seemed many important people were hunting for her with various spies in different places. Nodoka gave Asuna a small transmitter and activated it explaining that it would point her in Rakan's direction and at the same time let Rakan know where she wasand that Rakan could give her more information on her status. On reaching Halshalem Setsuna had checked for any strong sources of magic and having only found one low level mage she'd settled for cloaking Asuna's magic signature and casting an illusion over Asuna's hair so that all who looked at her would see it as raven black; in its own way a strangely attractive look.

During lunch at the stone grey inn Setsuna and Asuna also filled Nodoka in about their travels and adventures; which went smoothly up until they reached the part where they were recounting their attack on the temple guardian.

"...and then Asuna swooped down to attack the beast..." Setsuna managed before Nodoka interjected.

"Asuna can fly?" Asuna miss-swallowed a mouthful of food and for the second time that day choked. Setsuna blushed. _This is silly, it was only a pactio...just a pactio...whatever my heart says...a pactios nothing to be ashamed of...after all Nodoka kissed Rakan-san. _

"Yeah..." Setsuna began, "well we had to get stronger too so we pactioed." It took Nodoka a second to catch on...but she had the good sense not to blush too much; not that she really had any high ground to stand on.

"Oh...right, yeah I guess we've all had to change and adjust to this new life...That's really cool, having wings." Asuna had recovered by now and jumped in to describe just how good the wings really were. After the pactio had been explained away the rest of the meal passed smoothly. Asuna and Setsuna were able to get a room for the night upstairs as it wasn't the holiday season so the inn wasn't busy.

It was deep into the night when Setsuna woke to find Asuna gone. Slipping from her bed she moved over to the window and glanced into the courtyard. A bleak light from a lantern hanging outside the inn cast its eye over Asuna's lone figure tirelessly working with her swords (she had chosen not to activate her wings). Again and again she worked on her moves, slashing and striking over and over. Setsuna watched on in admiration for several minutes and then slipped out of the room and down the stairs; she always slept in a shirt and trousers in order to be able to protect Asuna at a moments notice so there was no need to change clothes.

When she silently stepped out of the inn and past the sound barrier that covered it, ensuring the guests had a good nights sleep, she could hear Asuna muttering to herself.

"...and thrust! Not good enough...courage Asuna...I will get stronger...I will protect her...Once again... Jin- zen- dao- gua! Better! Again Jin- zen- dao- gua!

_She's trying so hard for me...after the disappointment of messing up earlier. Instead of moping she's straight back to fighting so courageously. My heart is racing...somehow she's so perfect...but Konoka was perfect right?...But she was perfect in a different way, perhaps there's more than one perfect for any person...Konoka? _Somehow she'd become very used to talking with Konoka's presence; it was soothing even if her suggestions were often rather...well forward at times. This time she didn't hear a response as such but felt a peace wash over her as if to confirm what she was thinking..._but how can I ever hope Asuna would feel the same...Oh, I've been spotted!_

Asuna eased up, looking a little startled to see Setsuna watching her. Then she beckoned Setsuna over. As Setsuna approached Asuna took up a fighting stance.

"I want you to fight me Setsuna!" She declared with fierce determination. "Sword to sword." Setsuna's eyes sparkled with interest. She smoothly drew her own sword out and faced Asuna's pair of cutlasses; putting an additional silence spell on the courtyard to prevent the noise of their battle from attracting too much attention.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready Asuna."

Asuna came at her with swords spinning, the left thrust first and then the right; Setsuna stepping right and then left to quickly parry. Then she swept her sword low causing Asuna to jump, but as Asuna jumped she drew the swords back and then up at Setsuna forcing Setsuna backwards. Before Setsuna could recover Asuna pressed her backward across the courtyard with a series of flurrying drives; crude, but powerful and effective. Then Asuna entered Jin- zen- dao- gua; her hair flying and muscles powerfully delivering each part of the move with confidence.

_That's fine, _Setsuna thought as she parried the moves, stepping back each time. But the second thrust was so forceful she had to take a huge step backwards. As she did so her foot hit the wall of the courtyard; _oh damn! _Asuna carried through with the gua (hanging) and forced Setsuna to block awkwardly so that her sword flew from her hands upward into the air. Asuna raised her sword to Setsuna's neck...only to find empty air. Setsuna had leaped straight up using her chi, where she grabbed her sword and bore down on Asuna from above. Asuna just had time to turn, gasp and raise her sword to parry. Seconds later and the roles were completely reversed; Asuna pressed against the wall with her cutlasses across her chest blocking Setsuna's sword.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Asuna's face was hot and sweaty and her clothes were cut and torn; showing streaks of glistening skin rising and falling as she put all her strength into trying to force back Setsuna's sword.

"Ahhhh!" Asuna cried in frustration, "Damn! I was so close!" Setsuna kept pressing until she felt Asuna ease off in resignation.

"I was impressed..." Setsuna whispered and felt her heart accelerating at a ridiculous rate as she realised just how close her face was to Asuna's.

Setsuna later blamed what she did next on a whole host of things: Asuna's eyes being so close and echoing love and want; her body so close, sweaty, strong and beautiful; the dim lighting framing those features in an alluring glow; the fact she'd already kissed her before and that in her head Konoka was cheering on her deepest desire that had been lurking and growing every day she'd been with Asuna since the night she'd cried her heart out on that cliff, _to be with her forever_. What was certain though was that she closed the last few inches to Asuna's face and kissed her.

It wasn't for long. At first Asuna kissed back and responded in kind. Their tongues touching and brushing, swords clattering to the floor as Setsuna found herself pressing close to Asuna; a hand running up through Asuna's hair whilst the other began wrapping round Asuna's waist. It was as natural and instinctive as the pactio kiss only this time Asuna pulled her head back and away. Setsuna staggered back; alarm at what she had just done running like jagged ice through her veins. Asuna's eyes were wide and her face was red. Setsuna gulped and turned from white as a sheet to a deep blood red in a record time, even for her.

"I...I'm...so sorry...what have I done?" Asuna tried to say something but the words wouldn't come. Instead a low rumble of thunder rolled over the silence and spots of rain started to fall. Setsuna's white wings rippled uneasily behind her before she turned and fled in shame into the rain. Asuna didn't have the strength of body or purpose of mind to catch her. She slumped to the ground as the rain began falling and touched a finger to her lips before the spitting became a shower and hid the world from view.


	6. Chapter 6: Bring May Flowers

_Whoop! I started this Chapter last night and it's taken most of today to finish but it's done :). I have a lighter load this coming week so I'll try and finish off the last 1 or 2 Chapters then. _

_As you may have noted the story's moved up rating wise to an M – if not then be warned: Heavy lemon is forecast ahead :). I wasn't sure if to bring it in now as well as the end but I figured in the end a double dose would be fine; plus I needed it plot wise for the next Chapter. _

_Also I haven't abandoned review responses – but I've moved them to the bottom as it's getting to the stage where the Title isn't visible when clicking on the Chapter; and it seems neater that way. I'm really bolstered by all the support for this fan-fic so a big Thank You!_

* * *

**Bring May Flowers**

Asuna didn't sleep that night. She changed into her pyjamas and lay on her bed wide-awake; staring at the flat, white ceiling above. Her mind played back what had happened again and again. It was painful. Each time it played, it dragged out her pause and hesitant reaction following the kiss, a little bit longer and Setsuna's face became a little more hurt, afraid and embarrassed. Worst of all she couldn't shake the feeling that Setsuna wouldn't be returning; _or perhaps worst of all I don't know if I want her to...I don't know if I can handle this...Get a grip Asuna! Think it through...why am I so hesitant...?_

_It's not because I don't find her attractive. Our first kiss and that one made my heart race so fast and left me wanting more of her...and it's not that I don't respect and admire Setsuna; I can't think of anyone whom I admire more. But is that love...? I don't know...I guess that's something I'll discover now I'm aware of how she feels for me...so why did I pull away..._She knew she'd been hedging around the real reason, trying to find an excuse to explain her hesitancy ahead of this one but with a mental sigh she let it rise to the surface.

_**Konoka**__...I know how much Setsuna loved her...how can I be so sure Setsuna really loves me? I know she's felt as though Konoka has been with her in recent weeks...I can't be just a replacement and so I can't give myself to her unless I know...but to ask her that, can I do it when she returns?...**I**__**f she returns...**_

Those thoughts troubled her and kept her awake all night. She waited for Setsuna's return but it never came.

The next day Nodoka and her band of explorers headed off to go let the others know of Asuna's location. Asuna came to see them off, explaining that Setsuna was busy scouting the region and wouldn't be back until later.

"Then say bye from us. Having you in her care is a big relief, Asuna. I doubt there's anything that can stand against you two when you're together." Asuna just about managed to force a smile and nod.

"Yeah, that's true." With that the others left and suddenly Asuna felt very much alone.

She stayed in the town that day. As she walked about there were several occasions that she felt someone was watching her; _almost certainly mini-Setsuna. Given her promise to Konoka she wouldn't leave me completely unprotected. Instead she's reverting back to protecting from a distance to avoid the problem...Baka! No wonder it upset Konoka so much... _The day dragged on as though everything around had lost its meaning; _market stalls, running kids, people, the odd impressive building...its all so empty without her. _By evening she couldn't recall exactly how the time had slipped away. All she had were fragmented memories of walking down certain streets and purchasing the odd item here and there; some magical glasses to prevent recognition, some snack food and a magical film box (a box that projected a 3D film above it, a recent novelty in the magic world).

As the afternoon passed into evening she went back to her room hoping to find Setsuna there but she hoped in vain. Flopping onto her bed in frustration she found herself once again staring aimlessly at the whitewashed ceiling. _God she's being so selfish! How dare she keep hiding from me...it's so maddening!...**But it's probably my fault, at least in part...**At least after today I know that I have feelings for her...today's been hell without her...I want to hug her, hold her close, help her overcome that self loathing...and be protected by her. As strong as I am I don't feel anywhere near as secure without her. She's always been the pillar of strength I've aspired to and now rely on. _Asuna's right hand ran through and clenched her hair in agitation..._But she loves Konoka, not me...and besides to go out with her without Konoka's permission seems wrong; well I doubt Konoka would mind...and I know its selfish but I need to know she loves me, and me alone...I can't stand the thought of being a replacement...Oh it's all so hopelessly confusing. _Her left hand bunched into a fist and thumped the bed in annoyance.

"Whoa! Calm down there sweetie-pie." Asuna jumped before realising it was just Chavalus. The experienced ermine had travelled with them but often disappeared for long periods; getting up to God knows what mischief. "Where's Setsuna gone?" Asuna sat up and shrugged before answering grumpily,

"Who knows? Wherever she wants to..." Chavalus's eyes narrowed.

"You've had a fight right?" Asuna shrugged again and bent over the edge of her bed to scrabble about in the bag of shopping for the movie player. "Sheesh! " Chavalus muttered in annoyance, "and I was sure something was...this is most annoying..." He jumped down from the dresser and prodded the floor by her bed in annoyance. Asuna ignored him and turned on the movie; lying on her tummy and staring at the colourful opening credits as tinny music blared out from the machine. Behind her she heard Chavalus scratching at the floor for a bit before opening the door and leaving.

The movie was alright. There was plenty of action, with a multitude of weapons and attack styles used against an un-dead army of zombies...and despite the occasional poor picture quality and sound it successfully served as a couple of hours distraction. The final scene depicted the main hero kissing the heroine. The heroine had short black hair and reminded her a little too much of Setsuna so she switched it off and planted the box firmly on the dresser by her bed. _Damn I miss her...where are you Setsuna...? _Night's curtain had fallen on the world and despite being before 8pm Asuna felt weary; a combination of no sleep the day before and the emptiness of today. Lazily she rolled onto her back and fell asleep.

She woke up to see...their room in darkness. Strong moonlight shone through the window behind Setsuna's bed. With a gasp she realised someone was sitting on the bed. Someone very familiar.

"Konoka!" she gasped. The figure chuckled; dressed in a rather bizarre but elegant sparkling pink fairy costume.

"Asuna. Good to see you."

"But you're...you're...dead..." Konoka inclined her head,

"Yes, but this is just a dream silly. I thought we should talk."

"But...how...?"

Konoka sighed,

"It's really not important right now. It comes down to being connected to the magic I let flow into Setsuna's body...and now yours. It allows me to be able to reach her and you more easily...Anyway how are you?"

Asuna sat up and looked directly into Konoka's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm...I mean with all that's happened...I'm all-right." Asuna knew she didn't sound convincing..._besides what's the point in dodging the truth with her_..."Well actually I think I've hurt Setsuna and I don't know what to do about it..." A thought flashed into Asuna's mind..."If you're talking to me like this does this mean you really have been talking with Setsuna too?" Konoka nodded. "Is she okay?" Konoka nodded again but looked less sure... "That wasn't convincing," Asuna said with a frown..."I know I can't lie to you but I know you too well to let you lie to me..." Konoka shook her head.

"It wasn't lying. I was merely respecting her privacy. Surely you should ask her that yourself?" Asuna sighed and changed tack.

"So Konoka if you've been with us both you know all too well what my problem is. I'm falling for the girl you loved and I don't know how you'd feel or whether Setsuna loves me and not you...what should I do?"

Konoka jumped up from the bed and stepped lightly over to Asuna.

"Asuna," she said gently as she wrapped her arms about her friend's head. "You know I never thought I'd hear you ask something like that...I'm sorry, you really have had a rough time...what do you think you should do?" Asuna let herself calm down and as she did so realised the answer was only too obvious.

"Ask her myself," she whispered in a small voice. Konoka's hug tightened.

"Yep! And why haven't you already...?"

"Cos...Well I'm afraid of the answer...I'm afraid her feelings aren't for me but you."

"Remember what Negi said Asuna..." Konoka said softly. Thoroughly chastised Asuna mumbled,

"The only true magic is courage; I know I know...and you don't mind us...if Setsuna does love me...but she loved you..."

Konoka stepped away and gave Asuna one of her most strict stares. "Asuna, no person is the same and there is no such thing as a 'red string of fate'. There are many people who a person can fall in love with and be happy and it will be different every time. Nothing could make me happier than seeing the two people I loved most in life come together and be happy, now that I've moved on. I'll be waiting to be with you both ever after, after all..." she winked. "Ah but that's a secret. I shouldn't say anymore. I shall leave now but remember Asuna, you have my blessing and I'll be cheering you on with my all. Besides, when I told Setsuna to protect you and be happy what do you think I had in mind?" Konoka gave her a final, rather mischievous smile and then the next second was gone. Asuna blinked...and found herself staring at the ceiling; sunlight flooding the room. Outside the sound of morning traders setting up their stalls crept through the frames of the windows and settled in the cold room.

_I was dreaming_...Asuna thought as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _But it felt so real...and I feel so much more at peace about things now...At least I know what I have to get on and do today; the only question is how?_

She pulled out her pactio card and stared at it. It was always somewhat satisfying to see oneself in an action hero pose but today she had more important matters to concentrate on. She placed the card to her head and tried to speak through it telepathically.

"Setsuna...Setsuna"

She got no response. _Well I figured as much. It never worked when I tried to use it with Negi after all. I guess they do only work one way...That kinda sucks. Or else she's just ignoring me_...A frown creased her brow. _How the hell do I get Setsuna back here? Well I guess I could try hunting for her but that could go on for days given how good she is. I'm assuming she's still watching me because she can't afford to let me get...Oh...well its mean, but then she started it...and I can't think how else to do it...hmmm, its then just a question of how..._

She let a few ideas run through her mind before selecting one that would cause Setsuna alarm but not place herself in any danger. Then she went out into the town. In town she went to a number of places; a photo shop and jewellers amongst others. She also visited a graveyard and made quite a show of wandering amongst the gravestones; even kneeling down by one and pretending to shed some tears. Above, the sky was a crisp blue and the wind blew through her hair in a playful manner; the world itself imprinted with vivid colour. All the same the beauty had a kind of fragility; as though some dark force was gathering itself to strike...It scared Asuna..._Why was Rakan so desperate to locate me? Is there danger approaching? I really do need Setsuna..._

She hurried back to the Inn; it was already late afternoon as she'd woken up quite late. Golden light etched the stone walls of her room and fell upon her lime green Chuwawa T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Taking off her shades she walked a few paces between the beds and collapsed to her knees; hanging her head. After a few minutes shaking she said loudly in a troubled voice,

"I just can't take this anymore...I'm too scared Setsuna...I should just end things now and go to where Konoka is. Adeat!" Before her, her two swords appeared. She grasped them and very slowly brought them up towards her neck.

"Sorry Setsuna," Asuna said, the swords at her throat like scissors now; ready to chop. In the background Asuna heard the Inn door slam and creak against its hinges in protest. Frantic footsteps rushed up the steps to the first floor and then the door to their room slammed open.

A second later the two cutlasses slammed into the stone wall between the two cabinets next to their beds. Setsuna stood before Asuna breathing heavily with her own sword drawn and her eyes narrower and fiercer than Asuna could remember them ever being as they stared at her. Before Setsuna could speak or run Asuna leapt up and pushed her down onto her bed; pinning Setsuna's wrists against the soft sheets.

"Asuna...what were you thinking!" Setsuna managed to pant angrily. Asuna's eyes took on the same angry intensity as Setsuna's.

"That's my line, Setsuna. You're the one who's been avoiding me. I had to try and find a way to get you back..." Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Then you weren't..."

"No! I'm sorry I had to do that...Although I haven't exactly been feeling full of cheer since you abandoned me and left me all alone..."

"Not abandoned," Setsuna muttered guiltily. "I left mini Setsuna watching you to ensure you weren't in danger and I was always nearby." Asuna glared her to silence.

"You know what I mean Setsuna. You did this with Konoka too right? Didn't you learn from that?" Setsuna blushed in shame...

"But...I mean...you looked so shocked and I overstepped my mark...again. I k...kissed you without permission. As a bodyguard I am a complete failure Asuna. The two people I've been asked to protect I've ended up falling in love with; how shameful is that...?" Asuna's heart skipped a beat with hopeful delight.

"Setsuna, the reason I looked taken aback, apart from the surprise, is that I wasn't sure if you loved me or that I was merely a replacement for Konoka. I need to hear it from your own lips. Do you love me?"

Setsuna was already staring directly into Asuna's eyes, probing her soul. There was no-where for her to hide and she wasn't sure there was any reason to do so anyway.

"Yes Asuna, I love you. I mean I still love Konoka as well but that's a different love...because...Konoka's a different person to Asuna. Konoka's been explaining it to me over the last few weeks. It's as though there are 'red threads' each with a different taste or flavour. But I feel Konoka's happy for me to love you (_and how!_Setsuna thought to herself) and I can't deny my feelings for you...that I love you Asuna..." Setsuna trailed off unsure how Asuna would react.

_Did she really mean earlier that she loves me back...Asuna...please say something..._

Asuna remained gazing into Setsuna's eyes for several seconds before she sighed relief. Then her grip on Setsuna's wrists tightened.

"Then promise me you'll never run off like that again, Setsuna...if you do then I'll let you look inside the locket dangling from my neck." Breaking from Asuna's gaze Setsuna glanced down, blushing as her eyes swept over Asuna's rather exposed assets, to the silver heart locket that swung from Asuna's neck. One of her eyebrows rose questioningly and she said with conviction,

"I promise!" She felt Asuna's grip leave her wrists and her hands at once moved up to fiddle with the locket. Inside was a picture, taken on Chavalus's camera, of their pactio kiss.

"I wanted you to know for sure how I felt about you Setsuna. These last few days without you have made me realise just how much you mean to me. And you're not a failure at all, to anyone. Konoka talked to me last night too..." Setsuna's eyes widened. "She said she can communicate more easily where her magic is flowing, " Asuna added by way of explanation before continuing. "Anyway, she told me she was watching over us and cheering us on...and just before she left she told me 'when I told Setsuna to protect Asuna and be happy what else did you think I had in mind.' Konoka didn't just want you to protect me Setsuna, she wanted us to be happy."

"Asuna," Setsuna gasped, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Inside Setsuna felt her stomach tingle and her skin pulse with warmth...and desire. Her head was already heading up toward Asuna's as Asuna's met hers. Her left arm snaked up and around Asuna's shoulders whilst her right wrapped round Asuna's behind. She felt her whole body rise and press against Asuna's as Asuna's strong left arm lifted Setsuna's back up, whist Asuna's right stopped them from collapsing by pressing into the bed.

Their bodies pressed against each other as saliva swirled and stirred between their lips and ran around vying tongues. At last their lips parted and they gasped for breath; both of them could feel the longing in the others eyes. Asuna felt her senses were on edge, running wild. Beneath her, lit so majestically in the lingering light of the setting sun, was the pale beautiful body of the soul that stirred her. The chemistry between them so strong it made her head spin.

"How far can I go?" Asuna whispered, "I don't want to go too fast if it's not right, but I want you to know that I want you so much." Setsuna didn't even blush this time. Instead she nodded her assent.

"It doesn't feel too fast...even the first time we kissed I felt in that moment that I didn't want to stop but just get closer and closer to you Asuna. But hurry or the moment will pass."

"Setsuna..." Asuna whispered lovingly. Then she bent down. The next thing Setsuna felt was her body easing down and backwards onto the bed and Asuna's tongue trailing a long, moist path from the base of her neck upwards, round her chin to her left ear. There Asuna's lips nibbled whilst her body pressed itself against Setsuna's. Setsuna felt Asuna's left arm slip up inside her rumpled shirt.

"Hmmmm" Setsuna murmured as her bra unhooked and she wriggled to loosen it further. Her body shifted round so it was fully on the bed, legs entwining with Asuna's. Asuna's tongue was playing havoc with the left side of her face now, seductively and forcefully licking her as Asuna's right hand moved up inside the front of her shirt; popping button after button until the last went and her shirt parted cleanly down the middle. Asuna moved her kisses and licks, soft and tantalising, under her chin and round to the right side of her face. Hot hands removed Sestsuna's bra from her breasts exposing her top fully. Setsuna pressed against Asuna's body but only met with clothes.

"Let me feel your skin," she gasped as Asuna teased her right ear lobe. Setsuna's arms shoved Asuna's T-shirt up and Asuna rose to allow it to come off, her figure towering over Setsuna; every firm, curving muscle beautiful. Smiling at Setsuna's hungry gaze Asuna removed the sports bra and tossed it aside. Setsuna almost choked but barely had time to gaze further for Asuna's lips had swooped once again to capture her lips. Now skin rubbed on skin, breasts jostled breasts and nipples jolted nipples. The kiss was long and powerful and accentuated by the warmth and friction between their bodies. When it broke Asuna whispered,

"God I love you!" Then her tongue began to draw moans. First soft and then louder and longer ones as she caressed Setsuna's neck and upper torso; Asuna's hands digging hard into the back of Setsuna's shoulders. Then her tongue journeyed down to feast on Setsuna's breasts.

"Ohhhhh!" Setsuna found her head jerkeing backwards involuntarily as a shock ran, like molten liquid, from her right nipple through her electrified body. Asuna was now sucking, pulling and teasing her right nipple. Saliva mixed with sweat as Asuna's tongue circled, stirred and flicked and Asuna's lips swallowed and slipped over her breast.

"Ahhhhh!" Setsuna moaned softly. Her cries increased as she struggled against the pleasurable torment assailing her so strongly; feeling the space between her thighs grow wet and her trousers dampen from the sweat. Then her trousers were gone and her knickers too. She was completely in Asuna's hands. Asuna's own trousers and knickers followed but she only really noticed when their naked legs entwined more closely and rubbed more passionately.

Then a warm penetration between her thighs caused her to cry out loudly,

"AHHH! Asuna!" As Asuna's finger slipped inside her the bed lit up in a rose pink light and the girls saw flowery lines spiral out across the room like trails of fine smoke. A light sensory awareness flooded them; as though they were floating outside of space itself. Neither girl really noticed beyond the sensation though for their act of love was reaching its climax. Asuna's fingers now slid in and out, in and out, in and out in a steady forceful manner, each time they thrusting a little harder and causing Setsuna to cry out a little louder; her body contorting and twisting as her insides burnt with heavy desire.

"Ahhhhh, Ahhh, Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! AH! AH! Ammmph!" Asuna's lips caught hers as she came in the hold of Asuna's right arm, feeling Asuna's body wrapping tightly around her and Asuna's tongue deep within her mouth..._If only time itself could freeze here forever..._she thought with a contented sigh as she snuggled up close within Asuna's arms and let her hands slide gently through Asuna's hair.

"I love you so much," Setsuna whispered as exhaustion claimed her mind and she drifted off into the most comfortable sleep she'd ever had.

* * *

_**Sony Ninja: **Hope this was 'working things out' to satisfaction :)_

_**setchan-1995: **Thanks, will do :D_

_**darkangel12391:**Yay! Thanks for the review - it was really encouraging to hear that the descriptive writing and fluff were so good :)_

_**aisismortal: **Whoop! I'm really glad that you're enjoying it :D_

_**The Ansem Man:**Yes, having Konoka's spirit watching over them seemed like a really good way to progress things. I think by necessity the early Chapters had to be somewhat slower (be it perhaps I didn't need 2 Chapters for the mourning) but am glad the later ones have built up well so far :)_

_**FlameHaze17: **Thanks! Yeah, I'd have a hard time pairing Konoka/Sestuna with anyone outside Asuna (it was hard enough pairing one of them with Asuna)...it would be just about do-able but I'd have to keep killing one or the other off which leads into a much more sombre fic; so it's really only worth doing where Asuna is the new pairing (and even now I haven't really removed Konoka from the story)._

_**Marcus Kalden: **I'm honoured :). And thanks for the constructive criticism; Typo's seem to haunt my work, even where I do use spell-check (which is normal however I think I used the fanfic spell checker for the last few) I swear Error Goblins come and mix up some of the words :S. At any rate I do intend to go back over my fanfics and systematically edit (and re-edit) so that like a good wine they improve with time :D (I'll bear the comment about Nodoka in mind too when I go back over it, from memory she was a little more excitable and talkative than normal; partly explainable in that all of them will have had some character upheaval but I may well adjust it a bit to make her more IC). __As to Asuna coping with the loss of Negi and Konoka faster than Setsuna; I'd normally agree - but here the main differences were 1) Setsuna was strengthened and made more powerful whilst Asuna was weakened 2) Setsuna was given a final command/purpose by the one she loved 3) Setsuna was able to kiss Konoka goodbye - which when factored in made it a lot less clear (and in the end Setsuna only appeared to be coping as she clung onto 2) until she broke down on the cliff after Asuna had recovered)__. I'm happy the kiss scenes were passably erotic ;) _


	7. Chapter 7: Even Summer Has Long Nights

_Okay - this is the penultimate Chapter of the story; the final Chapter will be 8 (with no epilogue as I've already had to up the story to an M following Chapter 6). Hope you enjoy :)_

**

* * *

**

**Even Summer Has Long Nights**

Setsuna woke up. Something wasn't right. It took a second to spot the first problem. _I'm naked...but I never sleep naked. _It took a millisecond more to realise the next; _I'm lying against something warm and soft. _Her eyes focused and found themselves looking directly into Asuna's sleeping face. _So cute...wait, Asuna's naked...and next to me...and with her arms round me and mine round hers..._Setsuna's mind spun and she blinked thrice quickly. When that didn't help she closed her eyes and counted to ten; slowly.

_1...Don't panic Setsuna...2...3..there's probably some perfectly logical explanation...4...we're naked and together and so last night...5...we obviously...6...okay memory is coming back now...7...Oh God! We really did...8...9...10..._

Setsuna opened her eyes again to stare at Asuna in light of this revelation, aware that her face was almost certainly beet red. She felt her pulse rocket and nearly jerked her arms away but as she gazed on Asuna's face smiling softly all embarrassment and nervousness melted away to love and pride. _This is the girl I gave myself to and I'm so glad I did...but still I mean last night we...what did she...I really need to think some more...._

Carefully she slipped her arms from around Asuna and emerged out from under the plain white sheets of the bed. She carefully walked across the room to her rucksack containing her stash of clothes. She couldn't remember yet where her ones from last night were. It was only as she turned round, buttoning up a light-blue shirt that she noticed that her bra and trousers were scattered next to Asuna's T-shirt by the foot of their bed.

"Ahhh..." she sighed in annoyance, more at the mess than the implications of it. She finished buttoning up her shirt and slipped on a new pair of dark trousers. _Come to think of it I should probably shower and then get breakfast,_ she thought as she pulled a towel from her bag_. That'll give me time to calm down properly._ Scooping up the mess of clothes from the floor into a pile she slipped from the room.

Asuna woke to the sound of clinking from the bedside table and the smell of a full morning breakfast. "Ahhh," she sighed happily and stretched.

_'Ah! Sooo hot...'_ she heard Setsuna's voice say in her mind and blushed.

"Setsuna!" She exclaimed, as she looked to the right at the black haired swordsman setting the silver tray on the bedside table.

Setsuna almost dropped the tray. "Ummm...What?"

"Did you just say 'Ah! Sooo hot?" Asuna asked scratching her head. Setsuna looked startled.

"Ah...um...not out loud..." The same thought struck both of them at the same time...

"Suppose I can hear your thoughts...and that you can hear mine..." Asuna hazarded a guess..."Well only one way to find out..." Asuna scrunched up and closed her eyes in deep concentration.

_'Can you hear me Setsuna?' _Asuna's voice echoed in Setsuna's mind. Setsuna nodded.

_'Yes'_ she said back... then out loud, "what's going on...?"

"Aha, that is a very good question," came the cheery morning voice of Chavalus. Asuna dived a little deeper under her covers and Setsuna spun to face the ermine. He was looking extra-ordinarily pleased with himself. Her eyes narrowed.

"And what would you know about all this?" _Grrr grinning ermines, they seriously get on my nerves; do they have to be so damn smug __**all**__ the time!_

She thought she heard Asuna stifle a giggle but ignored it as Chavalus began attempting to explain,

"Haha, well its no big deal ya' know...only well I thought something like last night might happen so set up a rather special pactio circle beneath your beds when we first arrived, and last night just so happened to trigger it off."

Setsuna hissed under her breath. "You weren't watching were you?" Her eyes had become demonic; Chavalus felt like he was staring into the gleaming pricks of light marking a predator about to pounce. Chavalus's sweat saturated his fur and his spine suddenly felt jelly like.

"No!" He squeaked, flailing under Setsuna's gaze. "No! Absolutely not. Even if I wanted to I couldn't. The circle forbids it. It's impossible for someone on the outside to see in. I promise."

"Hmmm..." Setsuna relaxed her gaze slightly but looked thoughtful. "So you were simply in it for the money." Chavalus also relaxed and nodded.

"Hell yeah. Do you know how much..." Setsuna took a step forward and her eyes were once more glinting dangerously. She could hear Asuna demanding a range of rather hostile methods of dealing with the ermine.

"Then if you don't want to end up in a rather uncomfortable place, Chavalus, I suggest you explain about the permanent pactio we've entered into and all about the voices in our heads...can we hear everything our partner is thinking?"

Chavalus sighed. "Well, that's how this permanent pactio thing works you know. It's like an eternal bond between the two of you. You can hear each other's thoughts whenever you want the other to hear. And over time you'll hopefully be able to hear more and more of what the other person is thinking. Ya see?"

Setsuna grimaced as she tried to think things through. "But just now I didn't intend for..."

Chavalus had drawn out another ridiculously sized cigar and took a deep puff on it. "Yeah, well there are times when you're thoughts will resonate so clearly that you'll get some thoughts that pass without meaning. At present it's probably because you only just made the pactio in this room. But it may happen at moments of crisis and so on and so forth. Usually you'd have to think 'I want Asuna to hear this' in your mind before she'd pick up on it."

Setsuna sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands as she tried to make sense of it all..._This is so sudden: First finding out Asuna loves me, then making out, then this thought sharing thing...oh wait can Asuna hear this?_

She heard shuffling and felt Asuna's arm wrap round her shoulder. In her mind Asuna's voice rang as clear as a bell but with the warmth of a roaring fire,

'It's all right Setsuna. It's sudden but as long as I have you and you have me there's nothing we cannot overcome. And Konoka is watching over us too don't forget. I love you!'

_'I love you too!' _Setsuna thought back and such was the strength of their thoughts that their mouths were magnetically drawn together into a passionate kiss that left them breathless. Only the awareness of Chavalus's presence stopped things going further.

"The best form of magic is courage," Asuna said as she drew away with a smile.

"And the best antidote to fear is love." Setsuna quipped back and then blushed. Asuna chuckled.

"Now who's acting like a teacher Setsuna?" Over on the table Chavalus also snickered and attracted Asuna's glare.

"Now then vermine ermine I need to change so if you wouldn't mind..." Chavalus did at least have the nuance to accede to this request and nodded, hastily leaving the room.

With that Asuna started to change. Setsuna was still so confused in her mind that she didn't know where to look but quickly heard Asuna say inside of her.

_'You can look at me Setsuna, we have slept together after all...;)'_

Setsuna blushed but turned and watched Asuna change; and seen as Asuna was being somewhat courageous she in turn let Asuna in on her admiring thoughts. Asuna smiled and after finishing the dressing devoured the breakfast Setsuna had brought up for her.

"Right what next!" Asuna exclaimed. Setsuna, who had been glancing about the room, finally spotted what she'd been looking for. On the table at the far right side of the room, beneath a light wooden framed mirror lay two new shiny silver pactio cards.

"Your new card," Setsuna said as she picked the card and its copy up. Slipping hers into her pocket she walked over to Asuna, admiring the other.

"Quickly then!" Asuna exclaimed, eager to see. Setsuna shifted alongside her on the bed and showed her. Asuna was standing, with one foot planted forwards, wielding a giant shield at the front and a badass sword behind. The silver shield was a circular one encrusted with gold jewels about the edge and a huge white onyx bird at the centre. Her outfit was that of light steel plates and behind her a pair of white wings spread proudly.

"It's marvellous," Asuna sighed, "and I'm so glad I kept the wings..." Setsuna nodded and mumbled her approval; Asuna looked so heroic – a true warrior princess. Setsuna felt so proud that she was by some miracle hers.

"Still we need a plan," Setsuna said with a frown after some time had passed. "What should we do?" Asuna explained all that had gone on at her end and Setsuna considered it carefully.

"Well if Rakan is coming to where you are it might almost be best to stay here...and yet I don't trust Rakan to arrive on time." Asuna laughed,

"No, he's not best renowned for being prompt."

"Well in which case it may be best to remain low and move between small towns in the meantime then," Setsuna said. "Staying in one spot for too long is dangerous." Asuna nodded. "Besides I've had a worrying feeling for a while now that something unpleasant is fast approaching."

Asuna looked concerned. "You too? I thought it was just me..." Glancing at each other they both jumped up from the bed and began gathering up their belongings. "Time to go Chavalus," Asuna called out but when the ermine appeared in the doorway he was already packed.

"Ah, sorry to say ladies but this is where we part. I'm a mercenary ermine after all and you girls have permanent pactioed now so there's no more money I can earn. I shall be hunting for other pactio contracts, less connected with danger, to perform."

"Ah, okay," Asuna said, a little taken aback. _I guess that's the way of the ermine; after all it's a big job for them..._

_'Like elves at Christmas working for Santa; only I bet elves don't get squillions of dollars per day processing all the presents..."_ Setsuna thought dourly. Asuna chuckled.

_You should seriously speak up more Setsuna rather than just thinking things; it'd be most entertaining.__" _Asuna thought and had the pleasure of seeing Setsuna look abashed, sigh and retort back with mock-sullenness,

_"Whatever Asuna." _

So they went their separate ways and never saw Chavalus again. They set off north in the vague direction of the Northern Kingdom, Asuna's reputed homeland. A couple of days later they found themselves leaving the small town of Forensel, heading along a valley with steep sides and large worn caverns carved out by the fierce waters that ran down it during the rainy season; for now the river was somewhat calmer and hugged the side of the valley to their right.

As Chavalus had said their thoughts only reached each other when they wanted them too. This had already led to some rather awkward 'thought fights' where one felt that something was being hidden by the other but in the end after they had cooled down the misunderstandings were always cleared up.

Suddenly both of them felt a chill settle upon them, a familiar if slightly weakened chill. It was like the valley had fallen into shadow and a cold blanket covered all the rocks. It was early in the morning, before the Sun had even come up and the stars were still visible. They'd taken to travelling at unsociable times to avoid other people milling about and they'd already been walking for a number of hours across this barren stretch of land that seemed to draw out time into an endless stream.

Asuna trembled a little. "Setsuna, this feels a lot like..." Setsuna gripped her own sword tightly and tried to keep her voice steady in spite of the sinking feeling in her chest. _He survived!_" Yeah, it feels like him...but Asuna, we're vastly stronger now..."

"Yeah!" Asuna exclaimed with gusto but if Setsuna concentrated she could hear in the background of her mind Asuna saying to her,

_'But are we really strong enough..."_Smiling grimly Setsuna let her own mind dwell for a second on that.

_Are we? Is that the right question...? Somehow how strong we are doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm with the one I love_...the last phrase seemed important and so she emphasised it in her mind for Asuna to hear.

_'What's important isn't winning or losing Asuna, its being with the one I love. I will do everything in my power to see that we're both safe but even if I fail I know I'll be forever together with you and Konoka.'_ She watched some of the tension relax from Asuna's muscles.

_'Sure...but lets try and hang around in this life for a bit longer anyhow; I wouldn't want to bow out now...not when it's become so enjoyable ;)'_

Setsuna knew Asuna wanted to see her blush and resisted the urge,

_'Yeah...tell you what...how about for motivation whoever strikes the finishing blow gets to be on top next time ;)' _she struck back and giggled because it was Asuna who was left speechless; but before either of them could continue walking or talking they felt that rushing presence approaching from the corner a few hundred metres ahead.

"He's here!" Setsuna shouted drawing her sword from her side.

"Adeat!" Asuna cried. Both girls' wings furled out behind them and they took defensive stances. Ahead a black cloud swept like a wave between the cliffs until it seemed to be sucked into the figure of a hooded man a few hundred yards before them.

His presence was powerful, but whether he was weaker, or they were stronger, or both - it lacked the god-like sensation it had had before. After an eternity of silence it spoke,

"Sooo…finally I find you Asuna, after so much searching…the last princess. You girls and your blasted tutor have caused me quite a lot of trouble. I'm gonna need quite a rest once I've finally finished you off."

"Why are you doing this?" Setsuna shouted. The figure shifted slightly and sent a piercing gaze Setsuna's way as though seeing her for the first time. It took all her courage to stand tall and stare back.

"You...you're that girl who was with Asuna...Konoka's bodyguard right?" Setsuna merely glared at him. "You seem stronger somehow..." the figure twitched again and for the first time seemed a little worried..."but you can't touch me! After all without the powers of North and South I cannot be taken down." He laughed softly, "and as for my reasons, well they are my own to keep. It's doubtful you'd understand even if I were to explain them clearly." Then in the quickest of blurs he moved.

"Asuna!" Setsuna yelled. Asuna was of course already in position to block and she met the dark magicians attack head on causing both of them to fly backwards and up into the sky; a booming noise echoing across the valley and sending avalanches of rocks tumbling to the floor below. Setsuna followed and intercepted the dark mage with a series of flurried strokes that ripped and tore at his shroud but did no damage. The two sides re-grouped facing each other above the gorged valley beneath that ran like a twisted river towards northern mountains. From the sides of the gorge the land spread out flat and rocky for miles and miles.

"This empty land's the perfect place for your burial," their foe chuckled. "The perfect place for the light of the world to rest." Setsuna shuddered. "I am the Lucifer of this world, its reaper, and it's time for your performance to end girls."

A rain of black needles showered them but Asuna's shield glowed with white light and spun; deflecting every last one away. Picking a blind spot where the needles weren't falling Setsuna then slipped out and sped underneath the mage; releasing a series of complicated arrow spells with a few hitting home, causing the mage to stop his rain of black needles and focus his attention on her.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Then he realised Asuna was looming over him with sword raised high and glinting in the first trickles of sunrise light. The black mage dodged and landed a black fisted punch to Asuna's side that sheared the metal armour and gashed her side. "Guh!" Asuna grunted in pain. But despite the pain she heard Setsuna's voice telling her to charge again. So she did. The hooded figure chuckled.

"Princess, you can block magic but you're too naive. I don't have to attack with magic to kill you!" He laughed; "It's over." Asuna shouldn't have been able to dodge his next attack, for it was his physical self in three separate tentacles intending to wrap about her shield and cut and gash her fatally. Instead Asuna found herself spinning to the right as a hand tugged her from behind. To her right she saw Setsuna, covered in a blue aura of magic slash and kill the strands. The mage howled in pain and fought desperately to keep Setsuna at bay, gashing her on the leg and arm but Setsuna had caught him off guard, and he was still weakened from his narrow victory over Negi. Her strokes were doing damage; _but not enough, _she realised despairingly. Behind her she felt the air crackle.

On two Setsuna...One...Two! Setusna put all her effort into one final strke. As she did a whirlwind slice from Asuna's sword dissolved the enemies magical protection to allow Setsuna's strike a clean path through. A beam of bright blue light sheared through the black mage's very centre; the darkness sucked away to a tiny point.

"In me the South still lives and by my side the North resides," Setsuna whispered fiercely to the mage as he melted away. "Don't presume to know everything!"

"And I'm the mage who defies time...one day I will be reborn to return stronger," the black mage hissed as he vanished. "Don't you presume to know everything..." Then the oppressive feeling vanished like the illusion it was and the sky lit up pale blue on the horizon. Spinning down Setsuna reached Asuna who was carefully lowering herself and held Asuna gently in her arms as she applied her healing magic to Asuna's wound. Asuna stared up at her in silent wonder for a moment before regaining something of her old self.

"Baka! What was that? Making me play bait and then shoving me out of the way to try and take all the fun for yourself!" Setsuna chuckled as they descended; if she looked very hard she thought she could see the figures of Rakan, Kaede and Ku Fei streaking along the valley.

"Well," she whispered in Asuna's ear with a wicked smile, "perhaps you'll forgive me my selfishness this once, only I did so want to be on top. Besides I couldn't have done it without you." Asuna couldn't think of a decent response and fell silent as Setsuna's healing magic finished its work. As it did Asuna brightened up and grinned,

"But I get to reward the victor with a kiss for saving me right?"

And so it was that as Rakan, Kaede and Ku Fei sprinted along the gorge they were greeted by the sight of two white winged angels descending from the heavens, wrapped in each others arms kissing passionately. It took some time for Rakan's nosebleed to stop.

* * *

_**Sony Ninja: **:D :D :D Thanks! Am glad you enjoyed it that much :D._

_**aisismortal: **Thanks :D, will try to at least match the citrus in the final Chapter (which I'm quite excited about writing, at least atm)_

_**setchan-1995: **Yey, glad you enjoyed it. I think this stories gonna be fairly unusual in that both characters swap between uke and semi but hopefully that uniqueness works. _


	8. Chapter 8: Sultry Summer Sun

_**NB: Where the text is as follows: '**Text' **it represents Asuna and Setsuna communicating telepathically. **_

**

* * *

**

**Sultry Summer Sun**

The next few weeks passed in a whirl of confusion, colour and ceremony. On learning of the Dark Mage's demise (known also apparently as the Undying Mage due to his cyclic appearance over many generations) Rakan had been much relieved. As it turned out the subsequent politics also fell into place quite nicely (well as nicely as politics can fall); the north accepted Asuna and the south Setsuna and so the pair became the heirs to a newly formed alliance between the two kingdoms. With all the meetings, negotiation and travel Asuna and Setsuna found they barely had a moment to themselves. Every night they were too tired to do anything more than kiss each other goodnight. Finally though the chaos calmed and on a bright Sunday morning they woke to the prospect of a day to themselves...

The sun shone brightly over a stone balcony, through the gap between the slightly ajar, high arching, multi-windowed doors and the swaying, near transparent pale blue veil covering them. It spread throughout the comfortable, white bedchamber but centred upon the white sheets of a double poster bed and the thick soft carpet next to it. The room smelt of mown-grass mixed with the fragrances of a thousand flowers dotting the gardens outside; the only sounds were those of the gentle rustling curtains and the hushed breathing of the rooms occupants.

They lay on the bed, sprawled in an untidy mixture of arms and legs. Whilst they were yet to recreate the intimate high of the night in the inn they'd become comfortable with just lying together, being together...in a sense as intimate as the sex itself. The orange haired one stretched, yawned loudly and then blinked and sat up; disentangling herself and waking Setsuna up in the process.

"Asuna? Oh it's morning..." Asuna nodded and looked for the clock.

"Yikes! It's 11 already!" They were both usually early risers by habit (Asuna from years as a papergirl and Setsuna as a bodyguard) but the past few weeks had caught up with them last night; especially with the prospect of a free day to come. There followed a flurry of activity from the pair as they scooted about the bedroom and bathroom. They'd agreed to spend the day flying out over the countryside; exploring the region between here and the coast.

Asuna went for a loose white T-shirt with tight, dark blue denim jeans whilst Setsuna wore a figure hugging, horizontally striped, dark and light blue top with light blue denim jeans. Finally Asuna asked,

'_Are you ready?' _Setsuna turned from spraying on some deodorant and smiled in a way that Asuna was finding increasingly good at turning her insides to butter; with the beautification of a good sleep it was doubly effective.

'_Yes,' _Setsuna answered and the pair set off downstairs to the kitchens.

In the red brick kitchens they picked up the lunches prepared for them and walked outside where they spread their wings (their clothes had been specially designed to accommodate the appearance of wings) and took to the skies.

By now it was rarer for them to think thoughts alone; being unusually honest Asuna had set a benchmark of disclosure that Setsuna, after a few misgivings, had eventually managed to match. The norm had gradually switched from not sharing unless important to sharing unless not important.

_I love flying, _Asuna thought as they skimmed between low lying clouds, looking down upon a sea of green and yellow patches rolling in hilly waves. The air was warm and acted as the perfect balance to the cool breeze generated by their passage. A flock of blue-green jewelstens passed below them (these birds have large feathers and a complexion similar to marble; flying inland during the warmer months to feed off ripened fruits before returning to the coast) crying out directions in low honks. _It's so liberating! _She felt Setsuna smile then saw her spiral and spin below and above her. She in turn did the same and for a few minutes they tried to out loop the other. Finally, laughing, they returned to their normal flight pattern.

_I love it too, _Asuna heard Setsuna respond, _but it gets awfully lonely flying by oneself. It's only recently that I've discovered just how fun it can be. _No more was said for a while but it didn't need to be as they basked in each others presence and the shifting scenery, as fields surrounding towns gave way to rich green woods that rose to long grassy hills alight with flowers; interspersed with gashed valleys carrying streams to the sea.

Then the land fell away to plains and marshes and swamps and still they flew on until in the distance they could see the sea; framed between two distant ridges rising either side of a slow, lazy river. They knew instinctively where to head; they'd discussed it the night before: The top of a cliff overlooking the sea. Above them the mid-day sun shone strong and its glow energised and carried them higher.

_Look. To the right is an old square watchtower...looks like a ruin, _Setsuna thought. Asuna nodded.

_Then should we head for that one? There is something beautiful about an overgrown dwelling. _

_Mmm, _Setsuna sighed pleasantly, it sent shivers down Asuna's spine; the day was only half old but the urges suppressed for the past few weeks were already stirring her mind. She was having a hard time stopping Setsuna see how strong they were at times; it was rather early to be having them after all. They alighted by the tower, an ivy coated building overlooking the powerful sea stretching to the horizon; a group of gulls streaking away with protesting cries.

For a while they sat on the grass, hand in hand, wings retracted and staring out over the eternally rolling sea whose sharp distinctive smell stung the air's vibrant gusts. Then Setsuna remarked,

_Shall we go check out the tower, the suns kinda strong. _Asuna nodded and so they made their way carefully through the ankle deep, rough grass to the tower. Its door was still in place but ajar and splintered. Rotten gaps intersected its flecked and faded red hide. Setsuna swung it open and Asuna stepped inside.

It was bare except for the odd wooden bench. The only light was from the door and a slit window facing the sea. It seemed the roof and walls had held well though for it was largely dry. In the far left corner a narrow spiral staircase led up to the first floor. Wordlessly Setsuna headed for this and crept up and round until she emerged onto the first floor with Asuna just behind her. In front of her a window, three hand widths wide at the bottom and five at the top with thick, stone, horizontal lintels above and below, looked out on the sea; ivy leaves framing its outer edge. A second twisting staircase ran up to the roof on their right letting in a second stream of light.

_Perfect, _sighed Setsuna and felt Asuna agree. Then Asuna's stomach gave a low growl causing them both to giggle and drop to the floor.

_Lunch? _Setsuna suggested with the faintest trace of amusement. Asuna nodded hungrily and so the pair attacked the rich delicacies that the palace staff had provided them with (tender chicken sandwiches and fresh blackberry tarts were amongst the foods on offer).

Sometime later found Asuna resting against a flecked wall with the window on her right and Setsuna in her lap; curled up and resting her head on Asuna's broad shoulder. Lazily Setsuna's left hand played and stroked Asuna's long hair.

_Is my hair that special? _Asuna asked as Setsuna ran her fingers down through it for the umpteenth time. Setsuna stopped running her hand through Asuna's hair and then slowly eased up so her face was suddenly inches from Asuna's. Asuna felt her body flood with adrenaline and her skin tremble in excitement; Setsuna's gaze was so intense.

_Yes...it's long, smooth and beautiful. Plus it frames your stunning face perfectly, _Setsuna purred. Her green eyes drew Asuna's in and seconds later their tongues clashed together in a heated struggle.

"Ah...Mmmph...Mmm," Asuna groaned. It was definitely not an advantage to be pressed against the wall whilst kissing and Setsuna's tongue gained the upper hand; slowly rolling and licking the inside of her mouth. Asuna fought back and managed to wrap her own tongue around Setsuna's until it pulled back and away to fight it back. Gasping they broke apart to breathe.

"As I recall we agreed I'd get to be on top," Setsuna whispered seductively as she shifted up off Asuna to adjust her position. It made Asuna's stomach ripple with excitement and her heart shudder in anticipation. But it riled her sense of foreplay to go down without a fight, particularly when Setsuna was being so smug about it. She slipped from the wall and dashed for the stairs leaving Setsuna kneeling on the stone in surprise. Asuna grinned as she stood on the bottom stairwell of the stairs leading to the roof.

"Fine. But you'll have to catch me first!" Then she was gone in a leap and a bound.

Setsuna growled with lust and shot off after her in a flash but when she reached the roof there was no one there.

"What...? Oh!" A pair of white wings soared inland. Setsuna's own snapped open and she jumped from the roof beating the air with them ferociously. They made it some distance back before Asuna flagged and with Setsuna bearing over her dropped down in a spiral towards a colourful hill filled with bright flowers and a solitary oak tree. Setsuna had more experience flying though and steep dived down to collect Asuna mid-air; her left hand brushing Asuna's stomach and flipping Asuna over. Asuna tried to flap free but Setsuna's arms encircled her body and pressed it in close to Setsuna's.

Setsuna guided them down to the ground with long slow beats, bringing them beneath the sprawling branches of a huge oak topping the hill; its roots hidden by sweeping, knee-high grass that held red, blue and yellow flowers; jewelled decorations in a soft green bed.

Asuna's wings retreated into her body as she felt Setsuna's lips kiss and teeth nibble her neck. Setsuna's grip tightened as she landed and laid Asuna up against the broad trunk of the oak tree; in every direction around them the grass and flowers disappeared to a sky of endless blue. It was as though they had surmounted the top of the world.

Setsuna's wings folded inwards as her tongue moved up Asuna's neck sensuously and her hands longingly grasped Asuna's firm behind; enjoying the gasps and quick breaths being drawn from Asuna's mouth. Straddling the orange haired girl she licked steadily and with purpose up to Asuna's left ear, which she nibbled as her hands slipped under Asuna's shirt to brush and toy with Asuna's stomach and sides.

Asuna groaned and shuddered under Setsuna's touch. The flight had worn off the heavy after meal feeling and she no longer wanted to delay her lovers touch. Setsuna's poise and motions were so predatory and filled with longing that even the slightest touch and look sent paralysing shivers of anticipation running through her. Setsuna's hands gracefully slipped up to her bra as Setsuna's mouth moved hungrily to capture hers. The force of the kiss left her dizzy and barely aware of the trail of saliva between them as Setsuna pulled away.

_You are so mine..._Setsuna's voice echoed in her head with desire.

_Then show me just what's so special about being yours..._Asuna shot back and felt another pleasurable thrill from the glint in Setsuna's eyes. Her white top easily slid over her head revealing a back lace bra beneath that quickly followed suit. Setsuna let her hands brush over Asuna's breasts and then she attacked the other side of Asuna's neck with smooth erotic licks that made Asuna tremble and sweat; her groin feeling increasingly damp. Her body found itself shifting in time to Setsuna's licks and her ample breasts found themselves teased and tormented in Setsuna's hands well beyond her wildest dreams. Then Setsuna unleashed a new double assault on her senses. A hand removed Asuna's jeans that slid easily from her sweating skin and began rubbing her aching lower lips through glistening black lace as Setsuna's tongue dipped to her left nipple where it encircled and flicked her nipple; to the point that she found herself crying out Setsuna's name in a hazy delirium of pleasure.

_But I've hardly started yet, _she heard Setsuna murmur in her head and wondered how that was even possible. Then her knickers slid away and Setsuna's mouth moved to explore her right breast whilst her left fingers began to stroke, smooth and pry her legs open to reveal the smooth plateau leading to her entrance.

_So Negi was right about the paipan, _Setsuna chuckled and Asuna found herself frowning in consternation then yelped as Setsuna trailed her middle right finger round her entrance; tickling her sensitive electric skin and building up the burning, sloshing pleasure searing and rising with every passing second. Her hips lifted and heaved as her body slipped from upright to nearly horizontal; she could barely see the green canopy of leaves arching over her though. She cried out long and loud as Setsuna's finger slid up insight her tight pussy; lingering, feeling and probing until it discovered her G-spot on the roof of her tunnel, which it flicked and stroked mercilessly.

"Oh God! Oh God! OH GOD!" Was all Asuna could gasp as a second finger joined the first. Then in a motion that was both elegant and commanding Setsuna began fingering Asuna; in and out, in and out, in and out with Asuna's body rocking and breasts rolling to the tantalising rhythm. Over her Setsuna's figure rose like that of beautiful Greek goddess as she added a third finger to the other two; always making sure they twisted and moved in such a way to stoke and strum Asuna's throbbing G-spot. Asuna was beyond being able to scream loudly, the screams were wordless and too high to hear as Setsuna slid in.

"My angel..." Asuna gurgled as her hips trembled violently and she felt as though her whole soul was about to melt and shoot from her. Every muscle was tensed to breaking point and her mouth had filled with saliva.

"...And mine," Setsuna whispered as her fingers paused for a short agonising moment and then thrust deeper than before to prise open her fleshy hymen. Her lips hungrily grappled Asuna, capturing Asuna's wordless scream into her mouth as Asuna came heavily over her hand and over the grassy earth about the tree. Setsuna let her lubricated fingers slide in and out a few more times until Asuna had come all she could in Setsuna's warm embrace then lay Asuna down and held her sticky hand over Asuna; slowly licking every last drop from her fingers.

_Geez stop showing off...how could I be anything else other than yours after that..._Setsuna grinned and removed her own clothes.

_Don't worry, we can rest awhile before doing any more. I just want to hold you close and I'd feel awkward if I wasn't naked too. _With that Setsuna slipped down to encase and be encased with Asuna's body beneath the fragrantly scented sky.

"Say Setsuna," Asuna murmured, "has Konoka spoken with you recently? I haven't heard from her for a while..." Setsuna shook her head but didn't look sad. "She said she was glad I was happy the night after the Inn and since then I haven't heard her speak...but I've always had the feeling she's been watching us above and loving it...That doesn't creep you out does it?" Asuna answered in thought so Setsuna knew she was telling the truth (it was almost impossible to thought lie as the thought _'I'm lying' _all too often crept in).

_Not at all, it's beautiful in its own way...you know we'll be together in the end as a threesome in the next life right? Can you imagine how awesome that will be! _

_I can't think of enough adjectives to describe how much I love you Asuna...Konoka's gonna have quite a bit of catching up to do though ;)_

_I'm sure she's been taking note ;) _Asuna flashed back as she pulled Setsuna in for another love charged kiss.

It may have been their imagination but on the back of a soft, warm gust of wind came the sound of a delighted, tinkling laugh.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/favoured the story - you've made me very happy :D - I'm gonna be on something of a break for the next month as my workloads due to go through the roof but I'm hoping to have finished the 3 stories in my to do list by December (NodokaxAko story, KonoxSetsu Christmas one shot and a short Girlfriends story). _

_**Sony Ninja: **Deep indeed :) Hope it was a good ending. As mentioned above I'll try and get the AkoxNodoka out by December._

_**aisismortal: **Lol yes and thanks :) Ahhh, sadly not - I'm not the greatest at fight scenes...I've fleshed the fight out a little more and will look over it again when I go back over the story._

_**xxWfCPxx: **Yay! Yeah it was the whole competing thing. Smileys are fine :), its effectively a feeling being transmitted and that's definitely transmissible (and cute :D)_

_**setchan-1995: **Can't ask for better than 10/10 :D Thanks for your support and will do!_

_**darkangel12391:** Yeah, I've enjoyed the teasing too ;) and the passion between them has been great; this has been a really fun pairing to write. _


End file.
